Acceptance
by SuperBlueGirl12
Summary: Santana has to figure everything out. When her circumstances at home change, when Brittany doesn't choose her, and when life in general feels like a waste of time. Friendships between the girls heighten and they all finally see Santana, for who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Acceptance 

**1**

She woke up that morning not looking forward to anything. She didn't want to go to school, she certainly didn't want to go to glee. Especially seeing as Brittany was going to be there with wheels. It had been a few weeks since she told Brittany how she felt, and since Brittany shot her down. She hadn't really spoken to anyone, or felt anything. She would go to school and come home again. She would sit at the back of the choir room and listen to them sing. And she just didn't want to do it any more. She could not bare to see the girl she loves in the hands of another person, especially a stupid boy. But she knew she had to, if only to stop her mum from yelling at her for skipping, pretending that she actually gave a damn. So she just sat through it all, in a trance, watching it pass her by.

She dragged herself out of bed and went to her wardrobe. Not having a cheerios uniform to put on every morning made choosing what to wear difficult. She hadn't bothered to try and look good for the past few days, jeans and a top was her new uniform. Unnoticeable, nothing fancy, blending in. She did not want any attention drawn to her, especially if it was Brittany related. Today was no exception, blue skinny jeans, a white top and converse. She then grabbed her bag off of the side and went to school. She hadn't been able to stomach breakfast much these days, in fact she didn't feel like eating much at all, she only made herself do it for survival.

She drove to school alone. Brittany got picked up by Artie and his dad most days now so Santana was left to go on her own. She didn't mind, it was nice to have the peace and quiet. Although that seemed like the norm for her nowadays. Brittany, and maybe Quinn, were here only real friends. But they both had their boyfriends and without cheerios they didn't spend that much time together. Santana had resorted to reading, and writing. She would go to the park and sit there until the sun went down just writing everything down, all her thoughts and all her feelings. Because she had no one to tell them to, not any more.

Pulling into the school car park, she was the first one there. She read the time on her watch and it said seven, she was two hours early for school. It wasn't the first time, she hardly kept track of things any more. It was better this way because she didn't have to run into Brittany. She could go to her locker and sort all her books out, and then hide somewhere until class started. She found that the janitor's closet was a good place, or there was a bench she liked on the other side of the school. And that was what she did. She got her books for History, Maths and Science so that she wouldn't have to visit her locker again until lunch time. The perfect plan for avoiding.

**2**

She was walking to her locker when she saw someone else at another locker. Who else would be stupid enough to get to school this early? She thought to herself. Berry, she should have known. 'Morning Santana,' She said, as the Latina walked up to her own locker.

'Morning.' She mumbled back.

'Why are you here this early?'

'Why are you, man-hands?' She spat back.

'Well, first I'm going to ignore that insult seeing as you are obviously sleep deprived, but I'm here to practice. No one comes in this early so the auditorium is free.'

'Right, well have fun.' Santana said, taking the three books out of her locker and slamming it shut.

'Thanks,' Rachel said, confused. 'Erm, Santana?'

'Yeah.' She said, turning around to face her.

'Are you okay? You've been acting strange lately.'

'I'm fine.' She said, and then walked back off down the hall. She could feel tears creeping out so she decided janitors closet toady. She sat there until the first bell rang, and after wiping away her tears, she walked to History, which she had with Brittany.

Lunch time rolled around slowly, as it always did. Santana sat on her bench picking at her sandwich, and she couldn't help but drift off into her thoughts. _Why did I have to tell her I loved her? Everything was fine, why did I do it? She pushed me, she wanted me to figure it out, and I did. And what do I get out of it? A broken heart, that's what. _She snapped back to reality when someone sat down beside her. 'Hey.' She said.

'Hey, yourself.' Quinn replied, 'Rachel told me that you were here early this morning.'

'So,' she said, swigging from her bottle of water.

'So, why? You hate school.' Quinn stole one of her crisps.

'Yeah, but I hate home even more so its kind of a toss up.' She stared at her sandwich, she noticed that she hadn't even taken a bite. 'Look, what do you want stretch?'

'Nice name, you know I had Beth almost a year ago.' Santana sat there in silence. 'Look S, I just want you to know that you can talk to me, if you need to.'

'Yeah, I don't, but thanks.' She smiled at her, 'Do you want this? I'm not hungry.'

'Sure, have you eaten anything today?' Quinn looked at her.

'What are you getting at Q?'

'Nothing, I just want to make sure your okay.' She took a bite of the untouched sandwich.

'Yeah, I'm just peachy. See you in glee.' She got up and walked off, she thought she would go to the football field. No one was there during lunch and she could hide under the bleachers.

**3**

She was walking around under the stands, thinking to herself again. _Maybe it doesn't have to be this bad? I mean Brit is the only one who knows, knows about me. Maybe I should just act normal again and it will all be okay? _She walked around in circles, thinking of a way to fix this. _But I cant. I cant pretend that everything's okay when Brit isn't with me. I love her.' _'Damn it!' She shouted out loud, punching the wall in front of her ferociously. 'Shit!' she complained, gripping her left hand. That probably wasn't the smartest idea. She sat with her back against the wall, watching her knuckles bruise, looking out through the stands, watching people gather for various sporting activities as lunch came to an end. She really didn't want to move, she had glee next. _Come on Lopez, suck it up. _She got up and walked slowly to the choir room, she was late.

'Nice of you to join us Santana.' Mr Schu said.

'Yeah sorry, lost track of time.' She walked past him and he saw her hand.

'Santana, what happened? Your hand is all bruised.'

'Don't worry about it.' She said, sitting in her usual spot at the back of the choir room. She got worried looks from both Rachel and Quinn. 'Okay,' Mr Schu continued, 'this weeks assignment is acceptance. I want us to be really comfortable in our own skins. So, I want you all to pick songs that define how you feel right now, about things that you need to accept about yourself.'

'Can you give us an example Mr Schu?' Mike asked.

'Yeah sure, like for me, I would sing about being unlucky in love, and I need to accept that it might take me a while to find the right person.'

'Yeah, your psycho ex!'

'Thank you Puck, but yeah. Now it doesn't have to be that personal if you don't feel comfortable but I do really want you to try. We're all a family here and we support each other. So give it your all guys.'

'Mr Schu, I have lots of ideas.' Rachel said.

'There's a shock.' Santana said.

'I just think, Santana, that we should all do a number together as well.'

'That sounds like a great idea Rachel, what did you have in mind?' Mr Schu questioned.

'I was thinking, Born This Way, Lady Gaga.'

'Yes, that is the perfect song for us. What do you think guys?' Mr Schu asked them all, and he was met by a huge round of applause and approval. The only person who didn't clap was Santana. 'Okay, so everybody put your thinking caps on and we will start expressing ourselves. See you next time.' He said as they all got up to leave. 'Santana, can I speak to you?' She walked over to him and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Santana are you alright? You didn't seem interested today, for the past few weeks you haven't really been here.'

'I'm fine. But just F.Y.I, I'm not taking part in this acceptance bull crap you're putting on us.'

'Hey Santana, where is this coming from?' He said, sounding bewildered.

'I just don't feel comfortable with it. Didn't you say it was our choice anyways?'

'I suppose, but that's not the point. This assignment can help you accept things, if you sing it out maybe you will feel better?'

'Thanks Mr Schu but I'm so not interested.' With that she walked out of the room, to finish the day and drive home.

**4**

She arrived home at four, taking the long route because she really didn't want to walk into her empty house again. He mother and father were away at some retreat for his work. She didn't really care. They only throw money at her and then set her off on her own anyway. She walked into the kitchen and forced down a microwave dinner before sitting on her bed and doing her homework. She was actually doing it as well. She thought that she would focus all her energy on passing with good grades, even though she hated school, just in the hopes of ditching this town and all it's people. She could run away forever. Her phone went off on the bed next to her. It was Brittany; _hey S, want to come over for a movie? Artie and I are watching Beauty and the Beast. _That was Brittany's favourite film, they had seen it together like a million times, Brit was still amazed when the teapot and candle started to sing. The memory made her smile, but she still couldn't bring herself to do it. So she replied; _sorry B, homework. Another time. _She would not sit there and have her heart break over and over again. So she just did her homework, went to bed early, and started the whole thing over in the morning.

**5**

The next day went pretty much the same, and all the glee girls had noticed the change in Santana so they thought they would do a little digging. 'So, Brit, do you have any idea what's going on with Santana?' Mercedes asked.

'Well, we haven't really hung out much lately.' Brittany said, putting her bag in her locker.

'How come?' Quinn asked.

'I think I upset her. Now when ever I text her she blows me off.' Brittany looked sad.

'What did you do to her?' Rachel asked.

'I cant tell you guys, sorry.' She said, walking over to Artie.

'What the hell, if she's blowing Brittany off it must be bad. I think they were somehow born attached to each other.' Quinn said.

'Yeah, but if neither of them will talk to us, how can we help?' Tina though out loud. They stood their pondering the situation for a while, and then the bell rang. 'Time for glee.' Rachel said, 'Lets see how they act.'

'Alright guys, who is up first?' Mr Schu said cheerfully, as he watched each of his glee kids sing their songs. Some more thought out than others, but still, it was a good effort all around. 'What about you Santana? Have anything for us?'

'No, I told you before Mr Schu.' She said, not looking up from studying her nails.

'Santana, it might help, whatever is wrong you can t…' She cut him off.

'Tell you people?' She questioned.

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Finn said.

'Never mind.'

'No come on Santana what is your problem? We are a family, or supposed to be.' Sam said.

'Yeah we're a family, that's great, whatever, but I'm not doing an assignment that will turn me into a hypocrite.' She picked up her bag and began to walk out of the room.

'San, wait.' It was Brittany.

'What is it Brit.' She turned around and looked at her, whatever Brittany did Santana always found it hard to resist her. 'Did I do something wrong? Is that why you're mad at me?' Santana sighed.

'It's not you Brit, well it's not all you, and I'm not mad.'

'Then why don't you tell us what's going on Santana? We can at least try to help you.' Mr Schu pleaded. 'No, it's my problem. You guys wouldn't understand.' She began to walk out again.

'Then please explain it to us.' Mr Schu shouted. 'Because I think I liked the old Santana. Sure she could be harsh but at least she was up front about everything. That's not what you're doing now.'

'Do you really want to know Mr Schu?' She said, turning back around.

'Yeah I do. We do.'

'Fine. Fine, I don't want to do this assignment because I cant accept it.'

'Accept what?' Lauren asked.

'Everything, just everything about myself. I don't want to accept the fact that I'm a whore and the fact that my mum and dad would rather throw cash at me, than actually want to have me around.' Her eyes were watering now, she was fighting every urge in her body not to run away down the hall and never come back. 'San, honey why didn't you talk to me?' Brittany said.

'You don't even get it do you Brit. Remember the conversation by the lockers?'

'Yeah, that was the last time you really talked to me.'

'And do you know why I haven't since?' she wiped a tear from her cheek, the rest of the glee club watching contently. 'Because you're mad at me.'

'No, god damn it Brittany, I'm not mad. I'm heartbroken.' She burst into tears and this time she did run. She ran as fast as her legs would go.

**6**

'Well, that was interesting.' Puck said. Tears were now rolling down Brittany's cheeks, never fully realising the extent of her best friends pain. 'Brittany what did you and Santana talk about?' Artie asked as she turned around to face them.

'Santana, she told me that she was in love with me.'

'What?' Artie said, and Brittany caught a slight laugh in the way he said it.

'It's not funny Artie. I love her to. The only reason I'm not with her is because I love you.'

'Wait, you love her?' Artie said accusingly, emphasis on the word her.

'Yeah of course I do, she's my best friend in the whole world.'

'Damn Artie, your standing, well sitting, in the way of some fine lady love!' Puck joked, and Artie continued, ignoring his comment.

'But she's, well, a bitch.' Artie said.

'Hey Artie that's not fair.' Mr Schu said.

'Well he has a point.' Puck and the guys agreed. The only people who seemed not to agree were Brittany, Rachel and Quinn. 'You have no right, Artie, to talk about her like that.' Quinn said,

'Why not? She rags on us all the time.' Tina said, Mercedes concurring.

'You have no idea what she does for me, even after all the crap she has to deal with.' Brittany said.

'Well Brit, could you enlighten us. Santana isn't the best at sharing.' Mr Schu asked.

'En..what?'

'Enlighten, just tell us about what she deals with.' Mr Schu smiled.

'Oh, well you know her mum and dad are never home and that they don't seem interested in her. That's because they aren't. They told her she was a mistake and that they never wanted her.'

'What, that's not true.' Sam said.

'Yes it is,' Quinn stood up and went next to Brittany. 'We were both there, and her parents said it. They were shouting at her about something and then this big argument happened. They wanted a son, who could play football, and instead they got her. And through complications at her birth they couldn't have any more kids.'

'Well that's horrible guys, but.' Mr Schu said.

'That's not even half of it Mr Schu.' Quinn said.

'Yeah, she's been living alone for about a month now, her mum and dad are away, she doesn't know for how long.' Brittany told them.

'And she told me once that she is terrified of being alone. But she does it anyway because she doesn't think anyone cares about her.' Quinn looked down; 'Brit and I have both tried to talk to her but she's Santana, stubborn as hell.'

'Well I'm sure she can find some guy at a party to keep her company.' Puck said spitefully.

'Hey, shut up Puck.' Brittany shouted, they had never heard her shout before.

'What, we all know she sleeps around.'

'But did you ever stop to think why?' Quinn said, and they all looked around, not knowing what to say. 'Exactly. She feels so alone that any random guy will do just so that she can feel something. So that she can fool herself into thinking someone actually wants her.'

'And did you guys also know that she calls me every time she sleeps with some guy. And with you Puck, she calls me and she cries, every single time because she is so ashamed.' Brittany continued; 'that's why she couldn't do this Mr Schu. She has so much crap going on and she cant deal.' Brittany looked down, feeling ashamed at her realisation. She only just saw that her best friend was drowning.

'And apparently unrequited love is also affecting her.' Rachel pointed out.

'Yeah Brit, she said she loved you,' Mercedes reminded them.

'She did, and I told her that I wouldn't be with her because of Artie, and now she wont even let me help her, because I broke her heart.' Quinn put her hand on the other blonde's shoulder.

'At least we know she has a heart to break.' Lauren said.

'Not funny, okay I think we should all, as a family and a team go and find her. We need to apologise and help her.' Mr Schu said, as they walked out.

'I think I know where she would go Mr Schu, even though she wont sing it for us, I know she's done your assignment.'

**7**

Santana found herself in the auditorium, she had to get it out. She was so pissed off and sad and she needed to scream. She put the CD in the player, grabbed a microphone and waited for the music to start. She didn't even notice the glee club sneak in the back and sit down. The base started to reverberate around the walls, and she began;

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror  
>Why am I doing this to myself?<br>Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
>I nearly left the real me on the shelf.<br>No, no, no, no, no... _

_Don't lose it all in the blur of the start!  
>Seeing is deceiving,<br>dreaming is believing,  
>it's okay not to be okay.<br>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
>Tears don't mean you're losing,<br>everybody's bruising,  
>just be true to who you are. <em>

They were staring at her in awe. She used the entire stage and filled the entire place with her soulful voice. They had never heard her sing like this before, really sing.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?  
>I forgot what to do to fit the mould, yeah!<br>The more I try the less is working, yeah yeah yeah  
>'Cause everything inside me screams<br>No, no, no, no, no... _

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the start!  
>Seeing is deceiving,<br>dreaming is believing,  
>it's okay not to be okay. <em>

She clutched her chest, bending over to push out all of the notes, her voice straining in a good way, to let out all of the emotion she had been holding in for so long.

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
>But tears don't mean you're losing,<br>everybody's bruising,  
>there's nothing wrong with who you are! <em>

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like woah,  
>Just go and leave me alone!<br>Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,  
>With a smile, that's my home!<br>that's my home, no... _

They heard her voice crack, tears falling down her face, looking out into the seemingly deserted auditorium. Rachel was wondering how she had managed to get most of the solo's when Santana knew she could sing like this.

_No, no, no, no, no...  
>don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!<br>Seeing is deceiving,  
>dreaming is believing,<br>it's okay not to be okay...  
>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<br>Tears don't mean you're losing,  
>everybody's bruising, J<br>ust be true to who you are._

The music faded and she was staring out into the audience. Breathing heavily she was met by a round of applause. They began to walk up towards the stage as Santana was on her way down. 'Santana,' Mr Schu said, 'that was amazing.'

'Thanks Mr Schu,' she smiled.

'San, can we talk?' Brittany asked quietly, appearing from behind Mr Schu.

'Not right now Brit.' She said, walking past her and the rest of the glee club.

'San come on.' Brittany ran after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

'Brittany don't you understand, what I said in the choir room, I cant be around you. I cant take it.' She tried to pull free of Brittany's grip but the dancer was surprisingly strong. 'Can we please talk, I miss you so much.'

'Yeah I miss you to,' She was starting to cry again, 'but I cannot be around you without feeling my damn heart break all over again. I told you everything Brit, my entire crappy sob story and you still liked me anyway. You were the one person I could count on not to reject me, and now you have.'

'San.. I'm sor….'

'Don't you dare apologise, I know it's not your fault Brit, you love Artie too, I get it. But it still kills me every time I'm near you. When you rejected me I felt everything that I am break apart. And I didn't have much left to break. So, I guess I'll just be the pathetic girl who cries all the damn time, over things that she cant change.' She managed to break out of her friends grip, and she walked out of the auditorium, leaving them in silence.

**8**

They didn't see her for the rest of the day. They figured she had just skipped and gone home for the day. After school Quinn and Rachel decided to go and see if she was alright, Brittany wanted to go too but they told her she should give Santana some space. Quinn pulled up onto Santana's drive and the girls went up to the front door. After three knocks they waited, and nothing happened. 'Maybe she's out?' Rachel said.

'Yeah but where?' Quinn wondered out loud. 'Rachel, I'm really worried. I don't think she's been eating much lately. She's been so alone. How can her parents just abandon her like this?' They walked back to the car and got in. 'I don't know Quinn but I think we should go and look for her. It's starting to rain.' Quinn agreed and then they sped off, looking everywhere.

Just when they were running out of ideas, Quinn had a thought. 'The park.'

'What? Why the park?'

'She always went there with Brit.' Quinn smiled and then headed straight for the park.

'I hope you're right, this rain is getting really bad.'

'I have to be right, otherwise I don't know where she is.' Rachel nodded and they sat in silence for the next ten minutes, until they reached the park gates. 'It's locked.' Rachel pointed out.

'You think that would stop Santana?' Quinn looked at her. 'Come on, get your coat on, I'll get the umbrella.'

'What are we doing?' Rachel asked, a confused look on her face.

'We are going over the fence and we are going to find her.' They eventually managed to haul themselves over the fence, Rachel practically falling over to the other side, and then they hurried on to find their friend.

About five minutes later, they came to the basketball court. The usually light grey tarmac had been dyed a dark shade of black by the rain. And then they saw her. She was sitting with her eyes closed, back up against on of the basketball hoops. They noticed that she was still only wearing her t-shirt, jeans and converse, all drenched so she must have been out there for a while. As they walked closer they could see she was shaking, from cold and from crying. Even though all of her tears had been lost in the rain. 'Santana?' Quinn said quietly.

'Hey stretch, man-hands.' She said it so matter of fact, like she was fine, just another day in her life.

'Santana what the hell?' Quinn looked at her.

'What? I come here to clear my head sometimes.' She sniffed.

'But S it's pouring, you don't have a jacket and you're shaking for Christ sake.' Quinn knelt down beside her, Rachel standing above them with the umbrella. 'Yeah well, at least I can feel it.' Her teeth were chattering, and her body was freezing as Quinn touched her arm. 'What happened?' Quinn said, noticing a washed out blood stain on her white top. 'Oh,' she lifted her right arm and turned it round. 'I scraped it climbing over the fence, no biggy.'

'San,' Quinn looked at her with sad eyes and then motioned towards Rachel. The girls sat, one on either side of Santana, Rachel keeping the umbrella above them, trying to stop her from shaking. 'How did you get here S?'

'I walked.' She was staring straight ahead.

'No, I mean here, in this state of mind, it's not you.' Quinn held her hand, and to her surprise she didn't pull away. 'It is me Q, don't worry about it.'

'How can we not worry Santana, you're our friend.' Rachel said.

'Hardly, but thanks. It's not your problem anyways, this is how I deal.'

'By catching pneumonia and cutting yourself off from everything? That's not healthy Santana.'

'Yeah well, it's better than putting on a smile and acting like I'm okay. I'm so far from fucking okay I don't even know what to do any more.' They could hear the tears in her voice.

'Then let us help you. We can be there for you Santana, you don't have to go through this alone.'

'Maybe Q, I just don't know anymore.'

'Don't know what?' Rachel was curious.

'Don't know if it's worth it. Maybe I should just cut my losses and bail now. I would never have to see my parents or Brittany again. Cut all the pain away right now and never look back.'

'No way S, Santana Lopez is not a quitter. You're a fighter. Why are you giving up?' Quinn was tearing up now too, seeing the strongest person she knew crumble before her eyes. 'Because I cant do it anymore Q. I'm so damn tired.' There was a short pause and then Santana went to get up, stumbling as her vision clouded.

'Woah, hey, are you okay?' Rachel said catching her arm.

'Yeah don't worry about it.' She pulled free from the smaller girls grip.

'You need to eat Santana, you have to start taking care of yourself.' Quinn said, almost pleading with her. 'Why Q? it's not like anybody cares.' She smiled at them and then walked away, back out into the rain.

'God, Quinn. I've never seen this side of her.' Rachel said as they walked back to Quinn's car.

'I have.'

'What? When?' Rachel said, hauling herself back over the fence.

'Right after that fight with her parents, she went off the radar for a few days and we found her here, under the climbing frame. She hadn't eaten and she was all alone.'

'That's so sad. How did she recover that time?' They got back into the car and Quinn started it up.

'Well for one she had Brittany, but now she's part of the problem so I have no idea how we can help her. I guess if we keep trying to talk to her, maybe see if we can get Brittany back in her life? I think we need to tell the rest of the glee club too, and Mr Schu, so they know what's going on.

'Yeah okay, we'll do it tomorrow.'

**9**

The next day, just as Quinn had expected, Santana never showed up. She and Rachel told the glee club what had happened and they all promised to be there for her when she came back. 'If she comes back.' Puck said.

'Hey, she will come back.' Brittany protested.

'Why? I mean she has no reason to really. You turning her down was the last straw for her man.'

'Hey Puckerman, don't you dare put this on Brit.' They turned to the doorway and saw Santana, she looked tired and her eyes were red, she had been crying again. 'San, you're here.'

'Yeah Brit,' She smiled weakly, and then walked over to her chair at the back of the room and sat down, away from Brittany. 'Santana are you alright?' Mr Schu asked.

'Yeah I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you guys the other day.'

'It's okay, we forgive you. And we're all here for you, if you need anything.' Finn smiled at her.

'Thanks Frankenteen.' She smiled back. 'And Mr Schu, I'm going to try, I promise. I just want things to go back to normal.'

'Okay, well then, lets get started shall we. New assignment. I want you guys to just pick a song, and sing it.'

'Really? Anything we want?' Rachel said.

'You bet, I want to know what you guys like and maybe we'll find something to incorporate into our next competition.' The bell rang, and they all got up to go to their next lessons. 'Santana, a word.' She stayed behind after everyone had left. 'Look Mr Schu, I am sorry, I just…' He handed her a piece of paper. 'What's this?'

'That is my address and my mobile and home phone numbers. If you ever need anything I want you to call me. I know about your parents being away a lot so just come over if you need me.' Santana smiled. 'Thanks Mr Schu.'

'Sure, now get out of here and pick a really good song to sing tomorrow.'

She walked out of the classroom, feeling a slight twitch of happiness, and then she saw Brittany by her locker. 'Look Brit, I told you.'

'I know, San, I just want you to know that I do love you. I meant it. You're my best friend and I'm always here. Please talk to me if you need someone. But I promise I will leave you alone. If that's what you want.' She walked away, leaving the Latina at her locker as she slumped her back against it. 'S.' She heard Quinn call.

'Hey Q, look I wanted to thank you, and Rachel for coming to look for me the other day. You didn't have to.'

'Of course we did, and don't mention it. How aren't you sick by the way? You were out there for hours with hardly any clothes on.' Santana smiled.

'Yeah well, practice makes perfect. And I like the rain. I just keep thinking that one of these days it will wash all of my crap away and I'll get a clean slate. You know?'

'Yeah, anyway I was thinking maybe we could work on the assignment together, help each other pick songs?'

'That sounds really great Q, want to come over to mine? No one else is there.' She joked and Quinn nodded. 'See you after school then.'

'So', Quinn said sitting on Santana's couch, 'what do you want to sing about?'

'I don't know, everything really. Maybe a song that might help Brit understand what I need from her. She doesn't understand really.'

'Yeah I know, that must suck, have you thought of any songs?'

'Well I have two but I think I want to surprise you with which one I choose.' She smiled.

'Tease!' Quinn joked.

'You know it, how about you? What song do you have in mind?'

'I don't know something happy. I think you're going to cover depressing.'

'True, do you just want to watch a movie instead. I'm kind of in the mood for Texas Chainsaw Massacre.' Santana said, walking over to the dvd player.

'Of course you are, but my mother is not going to be happy if I have nightmares again.'

'Oh calm down you big baby. It's the original, the effects are really weak.'

'Fine, but I'm holding this pillow anyway, in case I need to hide.' Santana pressed play on the remote and they watched together, laughing practically the whole way through, which was what Santana needed.

**10**

The next day everyone came in prepared with their songs. Rachel and Kurt did Broadway, shock, Puck and Finn did some rock song while Artie rapped. Santana was up next and she just wanted to get it over with. 'So this is what I'm feeling right now. I love the song, and it's just going to be me and the piano. I hope that's okay Mr Schu?'

'Sure, it will make a nice change to keep things old school. Whenever you're ready.'

'And Brit, I really want you to listen to the words. It might help you understand where I am right now.' Brittany nodded, and Santana sat down behind the piano.

'I didn't know she played?' Artie whispered.

'Yeah, since she was four I think, she's really good.' Brittany complemented. And then Santana began:

_I'm strong  
>But I break<br>I'm stubborn  
>And I make plenty of mistakes<br>Yeah I'm hard  
>And life with me is never easy<br>To figure out, to love  
>I'm jaded but oh so lovely<br>All you have to do is hold me  
>And you'll know and you'll see just how<br>sweet it can beIf you'll trust me, love me, let me  
>Maybe, maybe<em>

Everyone was thinking how perfect this song was for her. It explained to them all about her and who she really was. They saw this side of her for the second time in a week and they were impressed. They also knew that she was mainly singing it to Brittany, especially the next part;

_Someday  
>When we're at the same place<br>When we're on the same road  
>When it's OK to hold my hand<br>Without feeling lost  
>Without all the excuses<br>When it's just because you love me,  
>you let me, you need me<br>Then maybe, maybe  
>All you have to do is hold me<br>And you'll know and you'll see just how  
>sweet it can beIf you'll trust me, love me, let me<br>Maybe, maybe_

_I'm confusing as hell  
>I'm north and south<br>And I'll probably never have it all figured out  
>But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world<br>without you  
>And I promise I'll try<br>Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
>Every single detail you missed with your eyes<br>Then maybe  
>Maybe, yeah maybe<em>

Brittany was listening and watching contently, she knew that all of Santana's words were true, and she couldn't even imagine how hurt and confused she was feeling. But the lyrics of this song really proved to her, that all Santana wanted was someone to lover her, she wanted her to love her back. Santana looked her right in the eyes.

_One day  
>We'll meet again and you'll need me,<br>you'll see me completely  
>Every little bit<br>Oh yeah maybe you'll love me,  
>you'll love me then<em>

_I don't want to be tough  
>And I don't want to be proud<br>I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
>I'm not lost<br>I need to be loved  
>I just need to be loved<br>I just want to be loved by you  
>and I won't stop 'cause I believe<br>That maybe, yeah maybe  
>Maybe, yeah maybe<em>

She stood up to a round of applause, and walked over to Brittany. 'I love you, everyone knows it. But it hurts me,' she started to cry, 'it hurts me to be near you when you don't love me back.' She went to walk away, but Brittany grabbed her hand. 'I do love you San, I do.' Artie was watching them both, the other glee kids not sure what to do in this situation. 'Clearly not enough.' She looked at Artie. 'You better take good care of her wheels, or you'll be dealing with me.'

'Of course I will Santana,' They smiled at each other.

'Brit, please let me go.' She sobbed, and Brittany released the grip she had on the Latina's arm. 'Mr Schu, I'm just going to go home, I'll see you guys tomorrow.' She wiped her eyes and picked up her bag, walking silently out of the room. 'I'm sorry,' Brittany whispered, crying as well.

**11**

Santana arrived home that afternoon at about four. She didn't want to go to the afternoon classes so she went back to the park. She walked along the river and cried, simple as. She never thought she would be here, in this mindset, but Brittany changed all that. Brittany made her feel good and happy and nobody else would ever be able to compare to her. She was everything Santana wanted. She slumped down on the couch in the living room when she heard something in the kitchen. She got up and went to have a look, and to her surprise, her parents were back. Well her mum was anyway, she was sighing and rummaging through the fridge and cupboards. 'Mum?'

'Santana, where is all the food?' She sounded angry.

'Where is all the food? That's all you have to say to me?' She looked at her mother in shock.

'Well you're father will be hungry when he gets in after work and now I have nothing to feed him. We gave you money for food, the least you could have done is got the shopping before we got home.'

'Mum, I had no idea when you were coming home! You've been gone for a fucking month!'

'Don't you use that language in this house young lady.' She walked over to her daughter, 'we'll talk about this when your father gets home.' She walked past Santana and went into the other room, to the liquor cabinet. 'Oh yeah, on the booze already huh mum?' She turned around and followed her mother into the living room. 'Why are you even here Santana? I cant remember an afternoon when you weren't with that ditz friend of yours, Brittany is it?'

'She's not a ditz mum, how dare you..'

'Santana! Come on, the girl thought we had a family of elves living under the house. Remember she sat on the porch fucking talking to them.' She shouted, popping the cork off of a bottle of wine.

'She has an imagination mum, that's a good thing.'

'No, she's an idiot, it's probably a good idea that you're not around her so much.'

'No, it's horrible, I hate not being around her. She was the only person who didn't make me feel like shit.'

'Language, again Santana.' She just looked at her mother. _How dare she insult Brittany, how dare she waltz back in here like nothing's changed_. 'Everything's changed….' She whispered out loud.

'Stop mumbling Santana, speak up!' Her mother ordered, and it was now or never.

'I have something to tell you mum.'

'Well? Spit it out, I don't have all day.' Santana laughed. 'What?' Her mother shouted again.

'I'm in love with Brittany mum, I'm gay.' Her mother's shocked face was enough for her, and she walked out of the room. 'Santana, come back here we need to sort this out!'

'Nothing to sort out,' she called back and, as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her mother spun her around and slapped her across the face. Stunned, she put her hand to her cheek and resisted the urge to cry. All her mother said was; 'We'll talk about this when your father gets home.' And she went back to her bottle of wine.

That was it, Santana thought as she ran up to her room. She slammed the door and locked it, tears streaming down her face. _They never wanted a daughter, fine. They wont have one any more. _And she got her old cheerios bag out from under the bed and started packing. She opened her window, and stepped out onto the first floor roof of her house. She walked along until she reached one of the large trees at the back of their garden and climbed down. Then when she was far enough away from her house, she pulled out her phone and a piece of paper, dialling the first number. 'Hello?'

'Hi,' she sniffed, 'Can I come over?'

**12**

She knocked on the door to Mr Schu's apartment about an hour later, where he met her with a sad smile. Bur before he could say anything she flung herself into his arms, and cried. After she calmed down, Mr Schu showed her to the spare room and told her she could stay for as long as she needed. 'Thanks for doing this Mr Schu.' She smiled, as they sat at his dining room table, flicking peas across her plate. 'Of course Santana, now tell me what happened.' He noticed the red mark on her face and brushed it with his hand. 'Oh, that was my mum, right after I told her I was gay.' She looked down at her plate. 'I'm so sorry Santana, is there anything else I can do? Maybe if I talk to your parents?'

'No, Mr Schu, thank you but no. My dad will know by now and he will be severely pissed. Sorry.' Embarrassed for swearing in front of him. 'Don't worry, so you think your dad will be violent too?'

'If he's been drinking, yeah, so I cant go home Mr Schu.' And he saw a tear roll down her cheek.

'Okay, it's okay. Do you want me to call anyone from glee, so that you can have someone to talk to? How about Brittany?'

'No, Quinn, not Brit, I cant deal with her right now.'

'Okay, I'll go call her, eat your peas, they're good for you!' He laughed, causing a smile to creep onto her face. 'Right, Quinn knows what's going on, she said she would come and walk to school with you tomorrow, I would but I have to go in early.'

'Thanks Mr Schu.' She smiled, and ate her peas.

The next morning there was a knock on the door. Quinn had arrived and Mr Schu showed her into the guest room where Santana was getting ready for school. 'Thanks Mr Schu.' Quinn smiled.

'Okay, I'm off now but call, or come find me at school when you get there. If you need me.'

'Bye,' the girls said in unison, and then Quinn sat on the bed next to the brunette.

'You look tired, did you sleep?'

'No, I just kept thinking about yesterday.' Santana said, brushing her hair.

'What happened S?'

'Mum was home.' She put the brush down and looked at Quinn. 'It was bad Q. She started ragging on Brit and I just, I don't know why I even told her.'

'You told her you were gay.' Quinn caught on, getting a nod from Santana. 'Well it's their loss S, you know that.' She smiled.

'Yeah, can we just go to school now, avoid the rush?'

'Sure, whatever you want, we can hang out in the choir room and wait for everyone.' She went to get up off of the bed, but Santana caught her hand. 'What? The blonde asked.

'Just, thanks for doing this. You didn't have to.' She smiled.

'Sure, now come on get your skinny ass up. I'm going to force feed you breakfast on the way if I have to.' She smiled, and Santana laughed as they walked out the door.

The bell rang for the start of school which meant, glee club. Santana and Quinn had been sitting in the choir room talking for almost an hour when everyone started to file in. Brittany and Artie came in together, followed by the rest of the glee kids, all chatting away. 'Oh god, Santana what happened?' Brittany said, walking to stand in front of her friend, inspecting the mark on her cheek. The rest of the kids were all silent now, taking their seats and waiting for a response. 'Don't worry about it Brit, I'm fine okay.' She smiled up to her, and she reluctantly went and sat with her boyfriend. 'So,' they heard Mr Schu come in, 'Who wants to kick us off today?' Shockingly, Rachel didn't put her hand up, so Santana thought she would go. 'Can I, Mr Schu?'

'Sure Santana, come on up.'

'So, Quinn will get why I picked this song, and Mr Schu. I just really, really need to vent.' She laughed, 'is that okay Mr Schu?'

'Of course Santana, let everything out, we're here for you.' He winked at her, and then the music began;

_Tonight the sunset means so much  
><em>_The one thing that you know you'll never touch  
>Like the feeling, the real thing<br>I reach out for that sweet dream_

Almost reaching for Brittany, Santana stopped herself.

_But somehow the darkness wakes me up  
>I've felt this emptiness before<br>But all the times that I've been broken  
>I still run right back for more<em>

Quinn looked down, knowing her friends pain, and just listened to her sing. It was an odd song for her too chose, it was a mans song, but somehow she made it work.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
>You'd think that I'd somehow figure out<br>That if you strike the match  
>You're bound to feel the flame<em>

She out her hand on her cheek, it still felt warm from the power of her mother's slap.

_You think that I'd learn the cost of love  
>Paid that price long enough<br>But still I drive myself right through the pain  
>Yeah, well it turns out,<br>I haven't learned a thing_

_Sometimes I think I'm better off  
>To turn out the lights and close up shop<br>And give up the longing, believing in belonging  
>Just hold down my head and take the loss<em>

She finished the second verse and looked to Mr Schu, he had tears in his eyes. He never thought that any of his students could hold so much pain inside for so long.

_You'd think that I'd learn my lesson by now  
>You'd think that I'd somehow figure out<br>That if you strike the match  
>You're bound to feel the flame<br>You'd think that I'd learn the cost of love  
>Paid that price long enough<br>But still I drive myself right through the pain  
>Yeah, well it turns out,<br>I haven't learned a thing _

The music faded, she was finished but she wasn't crying. Everyone else seemed to be feeling some sort of emotion for her, but she didn't feel anything. She knew that she could never go home, not without her mother and father trying to 'fix' her and her dad completely flipping out, but she also knew she had great friends here, so she couldn't leave them. 'Wow, that was an interesting song Santana, really unexpected choice.' Mr Schu said, nodding at her as she took her seat. But before he could continue Brittany said something. 'It was your mum wasn't it?' She asked, through a few tears, all the heads of the glee kids turning to look at her. 'Yeah it was Brit, but I'm okay.' She smiled.

'They can't keep doing this to you Santana, you can't let them keep doing it!' She was out of her seat heading for the door. 'Brit, what are you doing?' Santana said, chasing after her, grabbing her arm before she could leave the room. 'What the hell are you doing!' She smiled at her.

'They need to stop, someone needs to tell them that it's not okay to hit their kid!' There were a few murmurs from around the room, now they knew. 'Brit, I appreciate that, I really do, but I left, okay?'

'You left? For good?' Brittany was letting Santana lead her back to their chairs. 'Yeah Brit, I think so. I'm staying with Mr Schu at the moment.'

'So, you're okay?'

'Yes Brittany I'm okay,' She laughed, and gave Brittany a hug. The first one in weeks, and Santana didn't want to let go.

**13**

'Hey Brit.' Artie said, rolling up next to her as she unpacked her bag in her locker.

'Hey, what's up?' She asked, smiling down at him.

'I think we need to break up.' He said quietly.

'What, why? Is it because I thought you were a robot, I apologised for that!' She was nearly in tears.

'No, Brit,' he smiled at her, 'you're amazing.'

'Then what is it?'

'We're not soul mates. I know how much you care about Santana, and I know she cares about you. You two are soul mates.' He smiled, taking her hand. 'You need to be with her, even more so now. She's kind of a mess without you.'

'I know, but what about you, I love you too.'

'I know Brit, and I'll always love you but she is the person you're meant to be with. Okay?'

'Thanks Artie.' She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She then skipped off to the choir room, she had the perfect song she wanted to sing to Santana, and it had to be perfect.

The next day in glee, all of the kids were sitting down as Mr Schu walked out from his office. 'Today, I have had a special request from someone who wants to start. They have a very special song to sing. So, Brittany, take it away.' She bounced out of her chair and took the floor, looking directly at Santana. 'So, S. First I think I need to say that Artie and I have broken up.' He smiled at her. 'And I wanted to say I'm sorry if I ever hurt you, it wasn't something I ever, ever wanted to do.'

'Brit it's okay, you don….'

'Let me finish, okay.' Santana nodded, and then Brittany walked over and picked up her hands. 'I love you Santana Lopez, and you need to realise how amazing you are. So, this song is for you. Hit it.' She spun away from a smiling Santana and began to sing;

_You're beautiful, but you don't know,  
><em>_Cant see what's there inside your soul.  
><em>_Always feeling like you're not good enough.  
><em>_You wish you could be someone else,  
><em>_Sometimes you just cant see yourself,  
><em>_But I can see just who you are, who you are.  
><em>_  
>You're exceptional, the way you are.<br>__Don't need to change for nobody.  
><em>_You're incredible, anyone can see that,  
><em>_When will you believe that, you are.  
><em>_Nothing but exceptional. _

Santana was smiling, along with everyone else in the room.

_You never think you measure up,  
><em>_Never smart or cool, or pretty enough.  
><em>_Always feeling different from all the rest.  
><em>_You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in,  
><em>_I think you're perfect in the skin you're in.  
><em>_You're just perfect, just how you are,  
><em>_Just how you are._

_You're exceptional, the way you are.  
><em>_Don't need to change for nobody.  
><em>_You're incredible, anyone can see that,  
><em>_When will you believe that, you are.  
><em>_Nothing but exceptional.  
><em>_If you could see the one I see when I see you,  
><em>_You'd know how lucky you are to be you.  
><em>_I see through into you,  
><em>_You are. _

Rachel and Quinn had joined in with the backing vocals and Brittany was kneeling in front of Santana. Belting out the last verse.

_You're exceptional, the way you are.  
><em>_Don't need to change for nobody.  
><em>_You're incredible, anyone can see that,  
><em>_When will you believe that, you are.  
><em>_Nothing but exceptional. _

The song finished and Santana wiped a tear away from her cheek as the rest of the kids were cheering and clapping. 'Santana, I'm so sorry, and will you please be my girlfriend.' Santana sniffed and laughed at the same time, 'of course I will you weirdo.' They both laughed and stood up, embracing each other.

'That's what I'm talking about!' Puck shouted after he whistled.

'Shut it Puckerman!' Santana shouted over her girlfriends shoulder.

'And she's back, ladies and gentlemen, Santana Lopez!' Mercedes joked. And just for that moment, Santana felt alive again, she felt like nothing could go wrong as long as she had the beautiful blonde in her arms. But you know what they say, What goes up, must come down. And boy did it come down, hard.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I think I know where I'm going with this, but I want to do it right so It might take some time!<strong>

**Reviews welcome! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

**14**

Santana had been living at Mr Schu's place for a little over a week now. She hadn't been home since the incident with her mother, and she hadn't even seen her father yet. And if she was being totally honest, she was afraid to. Her father had certain standards, he expected her to marry an upstanding football man with good college prospects. If she showed up to her house and announced to her father that she was in love with a girl named Brittany, well she knew that all hell would break loose. I mean it was bad enough that she wasn't the son they really wanted, but now they wouldn't even get a son-in-law to be proud of.

She rolled over and looked at the alarm clock by her bed; 9am, Saturday morning. She also knew that Mr Schu didn't need a student staying in his tiny apartment with him forever, so she needed to make a change. She got up and got ready, she was going to try and make it right.

'Morning Santana.' Mr Schu smiled at her as she walked into the kitchen, 'want some coffee? Breakfast?'

'No thanks Mr Schu, I..' She paused, 'I actually need to talk to you.'

'Sure, what is it?' He asked, as she sat down on the chair next to him.

'I was thinking about moving out.' She said quietly.

'Moving out to where?' He said calmly.

'I was going to go home, see if my mum has calmed down.' She played with her hands nervously in her lap.

'Well Santana, I certainly cant tell you what to do, they're your family so I think you do need to work things out.' She smiled at him. 'But,' he continued, 'your mother has already been violent once, and I don't want to see anything like that happen to you again.'

'I know Mr Schu, but they're my parents.' She looked down, 'apart from Brit, they're all I've got.' Mr Schu exhaled loudly.

'Okay,' He agreed to let her try, 'but on one condition.'

'What's that?' She asked.

'I'm coming with you. I'll wait in the car but I need to be there.'

'Okay Mr Schu, and thanks.' She smiled sweetly as she got up from the table.

'Oh and Santana,' He said, causing her to stop and turn around. 'You have me too, remember that.'

'I will Mr Schu.' She smiled wider, and then turned to go back to her room to pack what little she had with her at her teacher's place.

**15**

**You're what? - **B

**Going to talk to them **- S

**Why? **- B

**I just have to try, their my family **- S

…**..**

**B? **- S

**Be careful okay** - B

**Always xx** - S

So, that was telling Brittany out of the way, now she needed to tell Quinn. She didn't want her parents to see Brit if they were going to act horribly towards her, but they knew Quinn and maybe It would help if someone else was there with her.

'Thanks for doing this Q.' Santana said, as they rode in Mr Schu's car back to Santana's house.

'No problem,' she sent a smile in the brunette's direction, who was sitting in the front seat next to their teacher.

They pulled up outside the two story house a few minutes later, Lima Heights Adjacent wasn't the nicest neighbourhood, but the house looked pleasant enough. 'Okay,' he said, turning off the engine. 'I will be right out here, and if you're not back in twenty minutes I'm coming in.'

'Okay Mr Schu,' Santana said as she reached for the door handle.

'And Santana, please be careful.'

'Yeah, I will Mr Schu.' She got out of the car and closed the door, Quinn following her lead and then both girls walked up the path to the Latina's house. They left her one bag in the back of the car, no way was she taking it in if they were just going to scream at her. She would have to find another place to stay.

She put her key in the door and turned it, pushing it slowly open. The house was dark, but then again it always was. The interior was black and brown, wood everywhere. Quinn always thought that it never really felt like a home. Santana walked cautiously into the living room. 'Shit,' she whispered.

'What is it?' Quinn asked, concerned look on her face, but all Santana did was point. There were empty bottles everywhere, vodka, tequila, you name it. They were littering the living room all with the tops off, curtains pulled and no sign of movement.

'I don't like this Santana, we need to go.' Quinn tugged on her arm and began to lead her away, when she felt something behind her.

'Well, well, well, look whose come running back.' It was Mr Lopez, Quinn had bumped into him as she was trying for the front door, and she let out a small yelp as they turned around to face him. He was a tall man, over six feet, and he was built like a football player. No wonder he wanted a son to pass those good genes on to. His eyes were red, bloodshot even, so he was obviously drunk and hadn't slept much.

'Dad.' Santana said, a slight tremble in her voice as she and Quinn stepped back from him further.

'You know, I really thought we had made some progress with you when you brought home that Puckerman kid. Sure he was Jewish, but at least he was a man.' He backed them into the room further.

'Dad, stop it.' Santana said quietly, seeing the darkness in his eyes as they bumped into the couch.

'Why did you even come back here? Do you think I want to look at your pathetic, dyke face for the rest of my life?' He laughed, 'You've been a disappointment to the Lopez name since you were born.'

'Mr Lopez, she's your daughter, how can you talk to her like that?' Quinn shouted, pulling Santana behind her.

'She is no daughter of mine,' he growled, kicking one of the empty bottles across the room, causing it to shatter on the wall behind them. Both girls jumped, and Quinn knew she had to get Santana out of there. Her grip tightened on Santana's hand, squeezing it out of comfort. Mr Lopez saw this. 'You actually let that filthy slut touch you?' He stared at Quinn.

'She's my friend, and I love her, so yeah.' She spat back at him. 'And you should love her too, no matter what, because if you ask me, Mr Lopez, it's you who is the disappointment in this family. You and your wife for that matter, because you don't realise what a wonderful daughter you have.' His eyes fell, turning darker, meaner.

'Quinn..' Santana whispered from behind her.

'No, it's okay San. He needs to know that he has seriously fucked up. He is the pathetic one. Taking out his anger on his child because she was born female. You need to get past all this macho bull shit and accept your child for what she is. Because if you saw her, really saw her, you wouldn't be disappointed. And she deserves a hell of a lot better than this.' She motioned around the room, looking at the mess and smelling the alcohol around the room like it was an air freshener. Quinn began to lead Santana out of the house with her, and back to the safety of Mr Schu's car. But before they could reach the front door he grabbed Quinn by the shoulders, slamming her into the wall. 'You have no right to talk to me like that blondie!' He shouted, Quinn struggling under his strength.

'Dad! Let her go!' Santana shouted, and before she knew it he turned on her leaving Quinn with her back against the wall.

'You little whore!' He yelled, throwing his fist in her direction. It connected with her cheek bone and her eye, sending her crashing into the hall table.

'Santana!' Quinn called, running over to her. She knelt by the brunette who was trying to push herself back up. The collision had completely knocked the wind out of her, and the punch had left a warm substance running down her face from just above her eye. 'Shit,' Quinn said, as she gently put her hand on the smaller girl's cheek.

'Get that whore out of my house, before I do the world a favour.' He was evil, pure evil. That was all Quinn could think as she lifted Santana up and helped her walk out of the house.

**16**

'Where is she!' Brittany shouted, bursting through the doors into the waiting room at the hospital, then spotting Quinn and Mr Schu. 'Q, what the hell happened?' She said panicked. Quinn stood up and embraced the other blonde. Both girls sat down with their teacher and then Quinn told Brittany what had happened.

'He hit her so hard B, they're checking her out now but I think she's going to be okay.' Quinn said, tears running from her face.

'Are you okay Q?' Brittany asked.

'Yeah, I just.' She looked away. 'I always knew what Santana's home situation was, we both knew that stuff like this….'

'I know, I know.' Brittany said, taking her hands and squeezing them.

'But seeing it, witnessing someone do that to their child is..'

'Yeah.' Brittany looked over at Mr Schu. 'Hey Mr Schu,' she smiled.

'Hey Brittany,' he replied, smiling gently. And then the doctor walked out with Santana by his side.

'Thank God,' Brittany cried, as she ran over to her girlfriend and hugged her, kissing the unmarked side of her face. 'Are you okay?' She pressed her hand gently against the marks.

'I'm okay,' Santana smiled weakly, taking the blonde's hand in her own.

'So,' the doctor began, 'she doesn't appear to have a concussion, and she didn't need stitches. Just take some pain killers when you get in if you need to.' He smiled down at her.

'Thanks.'

'And, this may not be my place, but the hospital has some great councillors on staff, if you need to talk to anyone about it.' She smiled back at him and nodded. He then nodded to them all and went back to attend to his patients.

**17**

Santana had convinced Mr Schu that she was fine, and that she wanted to stay with Brittany from now on. He had agreed on the condition that she would always come to him if she needed help, and Santana liked the idea that someone was finally looking out for her. Quinn had reluctantly gone home, Brittany saying that she could look after Santana, until Monday at least when they had school.

'You sure this is okay B?' Santana said as she followed Brittany into her house.

'Yeah, you know mum likes you. She wont have a problem.' The blonde smiled, leading Santana into her house, which was the complete opposite of Santana's. The walls were cream and the carpets white, light green and purple pillows and curtains everywhere. Santana couldn't not smile at the warm atmosphere surrounding her. 'Mum?' Brittany called, and then a tall blonde woman walked out from the kitchen.

'Brit, what is it honey?' And then she saw Santana, basically hiding behind her daughter. 'What happened this time?' She was genuinely concerned. Brittany had told her about Mr and Mrs Lopez before, but that it was never really anything that serious. Of course, Santana had always told Brittany that she was fine, she could handle it.

'Santana needs to stay here, if that's okay?' She added.

'Of course it is, you know you're always welcome here Santana.' She smiled at the brunette, who hadn't let go of Brittany since she walked through the door.

'Thanks Mrs Peirce.' She said quietly, as Brittany grinned at her mother and took Santana upstairs.

**18**

'You okay?' Brittany asked, as she and Santana were lying on the blonde's bed. All pink and cosy, the complete opposite of her black sheets and wallpaper. Santana rolled over to face Brittany, who began to stroke the bruised side of her face.

'I'm sorry.' She replied, not really answering the question.

'Why are you sorry?' Brittany looked confused, which Santana expected. She pushed herself up so that she was leaning on the headboard of the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest.

'Because, you knew it was a bad idea to go over there, and I didn't listen.' She pulled the pillow in tighter, not wanting Brittany to see her cry as the tears started to fall.

'Hey,' She pulled the pillow from the brunette, who in turn faced her, looking directly into big blue eyes. Damn, those eyes, she thought to herself.

'You don't need to apologise to me.' She smiled. 'They are your parents, well supposed to be, and I understand that you thought you owed them something.' Santana looked away. 'But, you don't S. They don't deserve you and we all know it.' Brittany smiled, lifting the Latina's chin with her hand and pressing a soft kiss on her lips. 'You have all the family you need right here. Me and Q, all the kids in glee, my mum and Mr Schu. We're your family S.'

'Thanks Brit,' She said quietly, returning the kiss with a more passionate one, but this aggravated the bruises on her face so she pulled back.

'I have a surprise for you,' Brittany beamed, changing the subject.

'Yeah?' Santana was excited, and kind of terrified at the same time. Brittany's surprises weren't exactly conventional.

'Not that kind of surprise.' She clarified. 'A song.' She jumped over the bed and clicked on the CD player, and a soft piano began to play;

_All they know, is when we fight,  
><em>_They never see us in the loving times,  
><em>_What do they know,  
><em>_They don't know a thing,_

Santana knew she was talking about her parents, they didn't know what she and Brittany shared. True love, even if it wasn't right in their eyes, that's what it was.

_And they don't know, how the laughter flies,  
><em>_Only the stories most of which are lies,  
><em>_What do they know,  
><em>_They don't know a thing,_

Brittany moved towards the bed, staring the Latina in the eyes, all of her love pouring out. She picked up a hairbrush and pretended it was a microphone. Santana smiled, and let out a small chuckle at the blonde's actions. But boy did she look hot with that hairbrush.

_How can they understand a love so strong,  
><em>_When they've never shared that with someone,  
><em>_And when all the lies are dead and gone,  
><em>_We'll still be here,  
><em>_We'll prove them wrong,  
><em>_Coz they don't feel your touch at night,_

Brittany reached onto the bad and grabbed the brunette's hand, sitting down in front of her but never breaking the eye contact.

_The way your hair falls in the morning light,  
><em>_What do they know,  
><em>_They don't know a thing.  
><em>_How can they understand a love so strong,  
><em>_When they've never shared that with someone,  
><em>_And when all the lies are dead and gone,  
><em>_We'll still be here,  
><em>_We'll prove them wrong,  
><em>_And all I know, is they don't know, a thing._

The music faded, Santana wiping a tear from her face and clapping her girlfriend. 'B that was amazing.' She pulled her into a hug and whispered; 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome,' She replied happily, also happy that Santana was smiling again. 'Now,' she jumped off of the bed, extending a hand. 'Lets go downstairs before my mum thinks we're doing it.'

'B!' Santana laughed and then grabbed the blonde's hand, following her out of the room.

**19**

Santana couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned and eventually had to get out of bed. She didn't want to wake Brittany. She was still a little shocked that her mother had let them share Brit's bed, and she knew they were together. It was something her father would never had allowed. She went out onto the balcony outside Brittany's room, and even though the wind was cold she didn't take a blanket. If she was being completely honest, she liked the cold. All those days she spent out in the rain, at the park, had made her skin tough. She hardly felt in any more. Brittany's back garden was like a kids dream. She had younger siblings so the play house was for them. There was a swing set, and a basketball hoop, hell there was even a sandpit. She couldn't help smiling at it. She sat down on a chair overlooking the garden and rested her head on the railing, thinking about nothing really. The look on her father's face when he struck her always stuck in her mind. It was filled with anger and hate, all things that a father should never have in his eyes when he saw his child.

'Santana?' She jumped, the voice from behind her startling her.

'Jesus B, you scared me.' Santana smiled at her with tired eyes.

'Sorry,' She pushed the sliding door closed and then sat in the seat next to her girlfriend. 'Couldn't sleep?'

'No.' Santana said, leaning back on the railing but looking at the blonde. 'I keep seeing his face, every time I close my eyes.'

'It'll get better San, I promise.'

'Yeah right,' Santana laughed, 'you don't know that B.'

'Yeah I do.' She stood up and walked behind Santana, her arms gripping her tightly from both sides.

'How, how do you know that?' She whispered.

'Because,' Brittany bent down and kissed her on the head. 'It has to.' Santana smiled. 'Come to bed soon okay? You'll get a cold.'

'Okay, I will.' Santana watched her girlfriend walk back into the room, and then stared out into the darkness, and she sang;

_I'm okay, I'm okay  
><em>_Don't keep asking me, I might disintegrate  
><em>_What do you want, I've moved on  
><em>_Everything is going well, at least that's what I tell myself  
><em>_I wish I was the tin man, so I wouldn't have a heart to break  
><em>_I'm okay, I'll survive  
><em>_I only think about you half of the time  
><em>_All these tears are just drops in the ocean baby  
><em>_Barely even crossed my mind  
><em>_And it doesn't hurt that much, it was only a paper cut.  
><em>_I'm okay, I'm okay._

But she wasn't okay, she knew this. The song was something she planned to sing to Brittany, to thank her for everything. To tell her that she was getting better, that all of this didn't affect her, not really. But she was scared, and knew she wouldn't be anywhere near okay for such a long time. All she could think about was her mum and dad, about all the times stuff like this had happened before and she had just stood there and taken it. She knew it was wrong, she knew they shouldn't treat her that way. It took Brittany's rejection to finally send her over the edge, but that wasn't near the worst thing about her life. She exhaled a deep breath, and wiped away a lone tear that had made it's way down her cheek. Then she stood up and made her way back bed, and to the blonde snuggled up in the sheets. Sliding under the covers Santana finally felt that this place she was in was safe, that nothing and no one could hurt her whilst she was under the covers, with her girl.

**20**

'Did you sleep?' Brittany asked, as she and Santana walked to school the next morning.

'A little,' Santana replied honestly, 'it helped having you next to me.' She smiled, squeezing the blonde's hand. Brittany grinned at her as they arrived at the gates.

'I'm glad.' Brittany planted a kiss on her cheek, but the Latina quickly pulled back releasing her hand. 'San? What's wrong?' Brittany took a step towards her.

'No one knows about us Brit.'

'So? What does that have to do with anything?' Brittany asked, trying to reach for the Latina's hand again, only to have her retreat once more. 'All the guys in glee know.' She added.

'Yeah but….' she trailed off, and then Brittany saw the look in her eyes.

'You're worried about what happened to Kurt aren't you? You think it will be the same for us.'

'No, I know it will B. They wont understand.'

'Why don't we just tell them and give them the chance to?'

'I'm sorry Brit, I don't think I'm ready for that yet.' She dropped her head to the floor. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.' Santana looked up.

'Really?'

'Yeah, I'm not going to tell anyone if you're not ready. I love you no matter what.'

'I love you too B.' Santana replied, and then both girls walked into school.

Just as they entered the double doors of McKinley high they were met by Santana's worst fear. Karofski. 'Hey there Lopez.' He grinned.

'What do you want meathead.' She spat back, trying to walk past him.

'Hey, what's the rush, I just want to talk.' He jumped back in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

'Yeah, what about.' She said angrily.

'Oh I don't know, word on the street is that you got those bruises from you dad.'

'And?' She replied, trying to brush the comment off.

'And that he did it because you're a fucking dyke.' Santana's eyes widened, glued to the boys face. He was smiling, like he'd accomplished something by causing no reaction. 'So, by the shit scared look on your face, I take it I'm right.' He laughed once more and then walked off, incredibly satisfied with himself.

'San?' Brittany said, Santana standing motionless in the hall next to her. 'San are you okay?'

'I'm fine B, I'll see you in glee okay.' She tried to smile, but Brittany saw the tears in her eyes.

'Okay.' Brittany agreed quietly, watching the Latina scurry down the hall, head hung low and arms folded over her chest.

**21**

'You said she was coming, didn't you Brit?' Quinn asked, as the entire glee club was present apart from Santana.

'Yeah, she promised.' Brittany still looked nervous, even though she trusted Santana completely, she wasn't sure that the brunette wouldn't use this as an excuse to bail again.

'What happened earlier Brittany? Karofski was running his mouth about Santana at practice earlier. Said he found out her secret?' Finn informed them, causing Brittany to worry even more about Santana.

'He came up to us talking about how he knew Santana's dad hit her because she was gay.'

'What? How the hell could he have found that out?' Rachel asked, knowing that no one in glee would ever betray Santana like that.

'I don't know, but the look on her face guys. She was terrified.'

'Do you think you should go look for her Brittany?' Mr Schu said, but just as he asked Santana walked through the doors.

'San thank God.' Quinn said as she walked up to Brittany, hugging her. 'Where have you been?'

'In the bathroom,' she laughed, 'crying.'

'Oh honey, it's going to be okay.' Brittany pushed a stand of hair out of her eyes.

'Yeah, and Mr Schu, while I was in the bathroom I kind of found a song I wanted to sing. Is that okay?'

'Sure Santana, lets hear it.' Mr Schu motioned for her to come to the front, and she gave him her ipod to plug in.

'It's track 4, and Brit,' She looked at her girlfriend. 'I'm sorry that I'm so scared of people knowing, I don't know why I am really. But I promise it wont be forever okay.' Brittany smiled. 'Hit it.' Mr Schu pushed play, and a soft guitar started to play out of the speakers;

_I feel like I'm, a million miles away,  
><em>_From myself, more and more these days.  
><em>_I've been down, so many open roads,  
><em>_But they never lead me home, and now I just don't know.  
><em>_Who I really am, how it's gonna be, is there something that I cant see?  
><em>_I wanna understand,_

They were all watching her contently, she didn't really move around the room, like she had been sucked inside herself and bogged down with so much pain. She really was trying to figure things out and glee club was the one place she felt comfortable to do that.

_Maybe I will never be,  
><em>_Who I was before,  
><em>_Maybe I don't even know her any more.  
><em>_Or maybe who I am today,  
><em>_Ain't so far from yesterday,  
><em>_Can't I find a way to be,  
><em>_Every part of me._

_So I'll try, try to slow things down,  
><em>_And find myself, get my feet back on the ground.  
><em>_It'll take time, but I know I'll be alright,  
><em>_Coz nothing else has changed, on the inside.  
><em>_It's hard to figure out, how it's gonna be, coz I don't really know now.  
><em>_I wanna understand,_

_Maybe I will never be,  
><em>_Who I was before,  
><em>_Maybe I don't even know her any more.  
><em>_Or maybe who I am today,  
><em>_Ain't so far from yesterday,  
><em>_Can't I find a way to be,  
><em>_Every part of me._

_I don't wanna wait, too long,  
><em>_To find out where I'm meant to belong.  
><em>_I always wanted to be where I am today,_

She walked over to Brittany and picked up her hand, the blonde smiling up at her.

_But I never thought I'd feel, this way._

_Maybe I will never be,  
><em>_Who I was before,  
><em>_Maybe I don't even know her any more.  
><em>_Or maybe who I am today,  
><em>_Ain't so far from yesterday,  
><em>_Can't I find a way to be,  
><em>_Every part of me._

The music stopped and they gave her a round of applause. 'Well done Santana,' Mr Schu said joining in with the claps. 'Very nice.'

'Thanks,' She looked back at Brittany. 'I love you B, so much, so, I couldn't really give a damn what that douche bag Karofski says.'

'You rock, do you know that?' Brittany giggled as she stood up to embrace the blonde.

'Well, I try,' Santana joked, taking her seat next to Brittany.

But then Brittany stood up, and Santana was only more confused when everyone else joined her.

'What are you guys doing?' She asked suspiciously.

'Well,' Quinn began, 'Brit told us that you were having a rough time with things so,'

'So we thought we would put together a number in your honour.' Rachel finished for her, beaming.

'B, you didn't.' Santana pleaded.

'Sorry, looks like you're going to have to smile for a change!' Brittany bounced over and kissed her on the cheek, 'So, Santana, this is for you.' Mr Schu signalled the band to start as Rachel took to the floor first;

_If time could turn into day and we left too many things to say,  
>If we could turn it back, what would we want to change?<br>Now's the time to take a chance  
>C'mon, we got to make a stand<br>What have we got to loose, the choice is in our hands._

Brittany took over, leading them all into the chorus, with Quinn and Tina doing the backing vocals with Mike and Puck.

_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to..._

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)  
>Love like it's all that we know (the only chance we ever found)<br>Believe in what we feel inside,  
>Believe and it will never 't ever let this life pass us like there's no tomorrow.<em>

Finn took the next verse, as they all started to circle Santana, who was unable to stop smiling. Brittany knew this was one of her favourite songs.

_If there never was a night or day and memories could fade away  
>Then there'd be nothing left but the dreams we make,<br>Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive  
>Give it all what we've got and lay it all on the line.<em>

Again Brittany led them in, bending down to face the Latina.

_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to..._

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)  
>Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)<br>Believe in what we feel inside,  
>Believe and it will never 't ever let this life pass us like there's no tomorrow.<em>

Then Brittany took the bridge, looking deeply into Santana's eyes, letting her know that every single word was true and heartfelt.

_Be here by my side,  
>We'll do this together<em>_,  
><em>_Just you andme,  
>Nothing is impossible,<br>__Nothing is impossible!_

They were all singing their hearts out, Lauren dragging Santana up to dance with them, Brittany putting her microphone down and dancing with her.

_Live like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)  
>Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)<br>Believe in what we feel inside,  
>Believe and it will never die, never let this life pass us by<br>__Livelike there's no like there's no tomorrow ('cause all we have is here right now)  
><em>_Love like it's all that we know (the only chance that we ever found)  
>Believe in what we feel inside, Believe and it will never die,<br>Live like there's no tomorrow. _

The music stopped and everyone was laughing, Santana and Brittany hugging in the middle of everything. Brittany noticing tears falling from her eyes. 'San, why are you crying, did we make you sad?'

'No B, you made me the opposite of sad!' Santana cried, pulling her in tighter.

'Oh, that's okay then!' Brittany laughed, realising they were tears of joy. 'And thanks guys, you didn't have to do that.' Santana looked at all of her friends smiling back at her, and felt good for the first time in a long time.

'You make everything better, you know that right Brit?' Santana said, as they were walking out of the choir room, Brittany just smiling back at her.

'I just hate seeing you sad, and even though you are totally hot when you're pouting, I'd much rather see a smile on your face.'

'Thanks B,' Santana laughed, 'I think.'

'What are you doing?' Brittany asked, as she felt Santana's hand slide into her own.

'I'm doing what I should have done from the start.' She replied, grabbing the blondes hand and rocking it back and forth.

'But, but everyone will know.' Brittany reminded her.

'Yeah, and if they have a problem with it, that's their issue, not ours.' She smiled, and they walked to their next class together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

**22**

'Brit,' Santana said, sitting on the end of the blonde's bed.

'Yeah?' She replied, walking over to join the Latina.

'I was thinking that I should probably go back to my house and get some clothes. Not that I don't enjoy wearing your duck pyjamas and stuff.' She quickly added, but still received a concerned look from Brittany.

'What about your parents? What if they're there?'

'So what if they are, I'll be in and out in minutes, they probably wont even hear me go in.' She smiled at Brittany, but the blonde didn't return the gesture. 'I know B, but I have no stuff here, I only need a few things.'

'Fine, but I'm coming with you, and I'm calling Quinn.' She took the brunettes hand. 'And we're going during work hours too, hopefully we can avoid your dad that way.'

'Yeah okay, thanks B.' This time the blonde did smile at her, pulling her onto her lap, as they started watching the television.

**23**

'So, you really think this is a good idea?' Quinn said, as she pulled up in front of Santana's house.

'Probably not.' Santana replied, 'It's just this one time Q, I swear. After this I'm never coming back to this house.'

'Good,' she approved, turning off the ignition. 'Let's get this over with then.' The three girls stepped out of the car, each closing their doors as quietly as possible. Santana walked in front and slowly pushed her key into the lock, twisted it twice and pushed the door open. It was even darker in the house than before, and Santana could smell the alcohol in the air. 'Okay guys,' she whispered, 'in and out.'

'In and out.' They both whispered in agreement, stepping into the most depressing home they had ever seen. They climbed the stairs quietly, still unsure as to whether anyone was in the house. They made it up to Santana's bedroom and she quickly turned on the light and closed the door. 'Okay so just find a bag and fill it with clothes and whatever.'

'Okay, any particular stuff or?' Quinn queried, fumbling around in the Latina's messy cupboard.

'No just grab what you can, I'll get the specifics.' Quinn nodded, sticking her head back into the most unorganized closet she had ever come across. Santana rummaged around in her desk, pulling out a notebook, a photo album and some old guitar picks. 'Hold up,' Quinn said, looking at the brunette, 'you play piano and guitar?' Santana blushed.

'Used to play guitar, mum thought it was a waste of time so I stopped.'

'Guys,' Brittany whispered, 'guys I think someone's downstairs.'

'Ok, we gotta go S, ready?' She nodded, and then all of the girls peered their heads out of Santana's bedroom door. Santana went first, stepping onto the top stair, peering down to try and see whether it was her mother or her father. Worst case scenario was both, but she could deal with her mother to an extent. 'Come on,' she whispered, motioning for the two blondes to follow her. They made it to the bottom step when a figure rounded the corner. 'Santana!' Her mother cried, pulling her into a hug and surprising everyone.

'Mum, what..' She was confused.

'Where have you been! Your father and I have been so worried.' Santana looked at her strangely, walking into the hall, Quinn and Brittany behind her.

'Didn't the hospital call you?' Santana asked.

'No, why would they? Where have you been Santana?' Her mother actually looked genuinely concerned. 'What, what happened to your face?' She gently touched the bruised side of Santana's face, but the Latina pulled away from her.

'Dad happened, again, that's what.'

'Well, I'm sure he had a good reason, but it's no excuse for you to vanish for days.' The other girls were gob smacked at this conversation, at Mrs Lopez defending her husband.

'Well I've had enough, okay mum, I'm living with Brit now.' Mrs Lopez shot Brittany a look, causing the girl to step back slightly.

'This is your fault.' She spat.

'Mum, no, it's not.' Santana defended her girlfriend.

'Yes it is, that little floozy comes around here and offers it up to everyone, she's confusing you sweetheart cant you see that?' She grabbed Santana's hands, trying to pull her close but the brunette stepped away from her once more.

'No, you're wrong. And you have no right to speak to my girlfriend like that.' Santana said firmly, Quinn squeezing her other arm telling her that they needed to leave.

'Your… what?'

'You heard me, now you and dad both need to leave us the hell alone.' But just as she was about to leave, her mother grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

'Santana,' she pleaded, 'let us help you, we can fix you and it will all be better I promise.'

'I told you before, there's nothing to fix. Now let go of me.' She pulled out of her mothers grasp, hurting her arm in the process but she was too mad to care. Then all three girls hurried out of the house and back to Quinn's car.

**24**

'Well that was, interesting.' Quinn said, as she, Brittany and Santana all sat on Brittany's bed. 'Your mum actually defended him.' She looked disgusted.

'Yeah well, what else is new.' Santana said, not looking up. She was staring at her hands, fiddling with the guitar picks she had brought with her.

'When did it start San, if I can ask?' Quinn knew it had been going on a while, but not specifically when it all began.

'To be honest it's been going on so long, I don't remember exactly.' Brittany took her hand, causing her to look into her eyes. 'It probably got worse when I started high school. In his drunken states my dad would rag on me for not being able to join the football team. He said cheerleading was a poor excuse for a sport.'

'What about your mum?' Santana laughed.

'She was always on his side, didn't give a shit. Most days she would join in, just so that she wouldn't disappoint him.' Quinn sighed. 'And you know what the funny thing is?'

'What?' Quinn looked at her curiously.

'No not funny, ridiculous. The ridiculous thing was that every time they would leave me, for god knows how long, I would still miss them. How sick is that.'

'Honey,' Brittany stroked her hair, 'they're still your parents, it's okay to miss them.'

'As long as they never hurt you again, you can miss them all you want.' Quinn added, not wanting Santana to run back to them.

'Shit,' Santana suddenly cried, jumping off of the bed and starting to mess with her things.

'Santana? What is it?' Brittany asked.

'I told her B, she knows.' Santana frantically started pulling her things back into her bag.

'Told her what? That you and Brit are together?' Quinn thought.

'Yeah, how could I have been so stupid…' she mumbled, but Brittany got up and went over to her. Putting her hands on the brunettes shoulders she calmed her down. 'It's okay that she knows S.' The blonde smiled.

'No B, it's not. Don't you get it?' She looked into her eyes. 'I told her and she will tell my father. She also knows that I'm living here B.'

'You're worried that he's going to come looking?' Quinn asked, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, looking at the two girls, Santana nodding.

'Don't worry,' Brittany assured her. 'He wont.'

'You don't know him B, he's..' She tried to find the right words to explain it to them, 'when he's drunk and when he's sober, he's two different people.'

'It's okay,' Brittany smiled again, 'And even if he does come around my mum will send him packing.' Santana couldn't help smile.

'Yeah, you're mum's kind of awesome.'

'Well where do you think I get it from?' The blonde joked, as they both went over to join Quinn on the bed, who decided to change the subject.

'So, how good are you on a guitar?'

'Oh, I dunno, I was okay I guess. Haven't played in a while though.' Quinn shot Brittany a look, and the dancer got up from her bed and went to her closet.

'B, what are you…..?' But then the blonde came back, old wooden guitar in hand.

'This is my dads, you can start playing again. If you want?' Santana smiled, Brittany passing her the guitar. She ran her fingers across the strings and then pulled Brittany in for a kiss. Whispering 'thank you' in her ear, and picking up a pick.

'What shall I play?' She asked them.

'I know,' Brittany jumped off the bed once more, coming back with a music book in her hands.

'Fleetwood Mack? Why do you have this B?' Santana chuckled.

'My dads, now play!' She giggled, opening it to page seven and Santana began, Brittany taking the lead;

_If you wake up and don't wanna smile, _

_If it takes just a little while._

_Open your eyes and look at the day, _

_You'll see things in a different way._

All three girls joined in now, Brittany and Quinn dancing whilst Santana strummed away on the old guitar.

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, _

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here. _

_It'll be, better than before, _

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _

_Don't stop, don't stop. _

Quinn released Brittany's hands and sat on the bed next to the Latina, smiling madly for the first time in ages, and took the second verse;

_Why not think about times to come, _

_And not about how, the things that you've done._

_If you're life was bad to you,_

_Just think what tomorrow will do._

Both blondes beamed at her as she played, she was really quite good for someone who hasn't played in years, all though they could definitely hear that she was out of practice.

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, _

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here. _

_It'll be, better than before, _

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _

Finally both blondes took the bridge, Santana strumming slower and swapping places with the other girls who were now sitting on the bed looking up at her;

_All I want is to see you smile, _

_If it takes just a little while._

Quinn beamed at her as they saw the tears threatening to fall from the blonde's brown eyes.

_I know you don't believe that it's true, _

_I never meant any harm to you._

Both girls jumped up and sang with her for the final chorus;

_Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow, _

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here. _

_It'll be, better than before, _

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone. _

_Don't stop thinking about tomorrow!_

They all fell onto the bed, out of breath and giggling. And once again, Santana felt like everything would be alright. Well, as long as her dad didn't find her and do something insane, she would be fine.

**25**

The last time Santana had been in school was when she linked hands with her girlfriend. She didn't care if everyone knew, she loved Brittany and didn't want to hide. But she did care about what people would do now that they knew. Karofski had already made some horrible comments to her and she didn't know how much she could take before flipping out. Especially if they started on Brit, she knew she would completely loose it if that happened. 'Morning,' Quinn said, as Santana and Brittany approached her locker.

'Hey,' They replied in unison. Santana noticed Quinn staring at her.

'What?'

'You look tired.' The blond replied bluntly.

'And?' Santana questioned.

'And, I just want to know if you're okay.' She smiled as she closed her locker.

'I'm fine,' She turned to Brittany, 'I need to go to my locker, so I'll see you in English okay.' Brittany smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, nodding in agreement. When the Latina was around the corner and out of site, Quinn asked;

'Is she alright B?' Clearly not believing the brunette.

'Honestly,' Brittany replied, leaning her back against the row of lockers. 'I have no idea. She doesn't sleep much. I've found her sitting on my balcony almost every night the past week.'

'Have you tried talking to her about it?'

'Yeah,' the taller blonde sighed, 'but she's so stubborn, like she has this wall up and I cant seem to break all the way through it. We do talk, don't get me wrong, I just want her to let me take some of the pain away.'

'I get it B, but our hard-headed friend may need a little more persuading to let you all the way in.' Both blondes smiled, and then they heard a noise.

'What the hell was that?' Brittany asked, terrified look on her face.

'Oh shit,' Quinn said, and then both girls sprinted in the direction of Santana's locker. Just as she suspected she saw Santana, covered in red slushy. And the noise was her trying to slam Karofski into the nearest locker.

'Karofski! You son of a bitch!' She yelled, slamming her fists into his chest but having little effect.

'Oh what's the matter?' He said sarcastically, 'is the little slut going to run crying to daddy?' He laughed, pushing her back across the hallway until her back hit the opposite row of lockers. A crowd had began to gather around them as Quinn and Brittany burst through, just in time to hear him say the next comment. 'No, wait a minute. You can't run home to daddy because he would be on my side, isn't that right Santana? He knows just like I do. Filthy, little, dyke!' Gasps came from everyone in the hallway, some giggles as well as looks of disgust. And as he spat out those last three words she snapped, throwing herself at him with all she had. He easily jumped out of the way and she crashed into the lockers in front of her, more laughter erupting from the hall. Quinn and Brittany quickly pushed through the last remaining students and ran over to her, Brittany tugging her arm to hold her back.

'San, come on he's not worth it.' She pleaded, seeing the brunettes tears running through the slushy on her face.

'Santana, don't get expelled over him.' Quinn whispered in her ear, hearing her heavy breathing and muffled sobs. She nodded and calmed down, letting the two blondes lead her away to clean up.

'See you later homo.' Karofski yelled after them.

'You're such a jackass Karofski!' Quinn shouted after him, not wanting him to have the last word as he walked off laughing with his fellow meatheads.

**26**

'You okay S?' Brittany asked, as she was gently wiping the slushy off of her girlfriend's face. Santana nodded slowly, still looking ahead of her as if she was in a trance. 'Quinn will be back soon,' She assured her. The blonde having gone to fetch Santana a clean top, the red slushy staining the light blue shirt she was wearing. They stood in silence for the next few moments, Brittany gently caressing the Latina's face as she cleaned her off. When she was relatively dry again Brittany kissed her on the lips, gently and kindly, assuring Santana that she would always be there. The Latina pulled away after a few moments, looking the blonde directly in the eyes, and smiled. 'Thanks B,' she whispered, taking the blonde's hand in her own. 'And I'm sorry.'

'Why are you sorry? The blonde looked genuinely confused at this apology.

'Because I lost it, I..' She took a breath. 'I let him get to me when I promised that I wouldn't care.'

'San, you need to stop apologising. It's okay, those things he said,' the Latina looked down, 'Even I would have lost my cool.'

'Even you,' Santana chuckled, Brittany lifting a hand to her cheek.

'Even me.' She smiled, leaning in to kiss the brunette again, and then the door swung open.

'Woah, do not need to see that guys.' Quinn joked as she covered her eyes, walking to stand next to them.

'Calm down Q, it's not like we're naked.' Santana said, giggling at the blonde's overreaction.

'Not yet,' Brittany grinned at the brunette.

'Anyway,' Quinn groaned, 'this is all I could find.' She handed Santana a gym top. It was white with WMHS printed on it in big red letters.

'Thanks Q.' Santana smiled, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

'So, are we calm?' Quinn said sarcastically, causing the girls to giggle.

'Yeah, we're calm.' Santana assured her. 'And clean.' She added.

'Great because we're very late for class so…' Quinn motioned for them to get a move on, which they did.

**27**

The rest of the day was uneventful, a few stares and whispers here and there but nothing else from Karofski. Santana was grateful that most of her classes were with either Brittany and Quinn, even just seeing one of the other glee guys in a class gave her some comfort, like at least one person would have her back if something went down. Finally at the end of art class, which Santana had spent sketching a picture of Brittany she had on her phone, it was time for glee. Art was probably the only class she had alone, choosing it as one of her electives, so she would face the long walk to the choir room alone. 'San!' Brittany beamed at her as she walked through the door, exhaling a sigh of relief as the journey was quiet.

'Hey Brit,' she smiled, taking the blonde in her arms as she walked over to her seat. The blonde tugging her down next to her as Mr Schu walked into the room.

'Santana, I though you quit the cheerios?' Mr Schu noticed the gym top and she had to look down to remember herself.

'Oh, yeah I did.' Brittany squeezed her hand.

'Karofski slushied her earlier,' Quinn informed them, 'there was this whole big scene, I cant believe none of you heard about it?' She looked at them.

'Yeah, we kind of did actually.' Finn said.

'Let me guess, Karofski in the locker room?' Santana chuckled.

'Yeah.' Puck confirmed, 'we know what he said too, so just let us know if we need to kick his ass.' Santana laughed.

'Thanks Puckerman but it's fine.'

'Wait, what did he say?' Mr Schu asked, concern riddled his face.

'Just some stuff about me, and my dad.' She added, looking down. 'It's no big deal.' Mr Schu sighed but reluctantly let it go, knowing that the girls would come to him if they needed him.

'Okay well, I have an announcement.' He smiled at them.

'What is it Mr Schu?' Kurt asked, excited.

'Well, I know raising money hasn't been our strong suit, the bake sale went okay last year but we need to raise a lot more than that if we want to pay for our ticket to nationals. So..' He walked to stand in front of them in the middle of the room. 'We will be putting on a performance, right her in the auditorium, and will charge admission.' They were all excited now, a live performance would be great practice for them as well as helping them raise money.

'What songs are we doing Mr Schu?' Mike asked, Rachel raising her hand.

'No Broadway Rachel,' Mr Schu answered before she could ask, her hand falling back to her lap. 'But, you are all allowed to pick your own song to sing. You can do it alone or in pairs, and then we can do a group number. Rachel,' He looked at her, 'We never got to do Born this way as part of our acceptance assignment, would you work on the arrangement for us?'

'I would be happy to Mr Schu!' She beamed, the others giggling at her enthusiasm.

'Mr Schu?' Brittany raised her hand.

'Yes Brittany.'

'I have a song I'd like to do now, if that's okay?' She looked at him and he nodded, bounding out of her seat to stand in the middle of the room. 'So, San,' She looked at the brunette. 'I know you've been really sad lately, and I just want to make you smile.' Santana grinned at her. 'This is for you,' She walked up to her, lifting her hand. 'And I know you know the words so you're going to rock this one with me.' She grinned and then the music started, lively and happy, as the blonde started to jump around the room. The rest of the glee club clapped in tune all with cheerful looks on their faces;

_I wanna thank you very much,_

_Thank you for lending me your love,_

_Now I'm levitating, coz I feel like I've been waiting for a lifetime, _

_For your touch._

She grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her up onto the floor with her, motioning for her to take the second verse. She kept the blonde's hand in her own as she sang;

_Coz now I'm six feet of the ground,_

_And I may never come back down, yeah,_

_Coz I still feel your kiss, it's on my lips and I keep wishing, _

_You'd come back around. _

She pulled the blonde in closer as she took over once again, with Santana repeating the lines after her;

_When you came along (when you came along)_

_Girl you saved me from (you know you saved me from)_

_Ordinary days, yeah!_

They both sang together;

_Left me with your touch, so thank you very much._

_Oh yeah, thank you very much._

Santana pushed Brittany playfully away, as she walked around the back of the piano and sang the next few lines, the rest of the glee clubbers couldn't help smiling at the two girls;

_I wanna thank you for this smile, _

_I'm gonna say this much it's usually not my style, _

_I was sleeping but since the day you gave my world a shaking, _

_My eyes are open wide, oh!_

Santana was back facing Brittany and they sang as before;

_Can't believe it's true (I can't believe it's true)_

_That I've been kissing you (I've been kissing you)_

_Now everything I do, it comes, _

_Second to your touch, so thank you very much._

They heard Puck whistle, but they couldn't take their eyes off of one an other. The music allowing them to dance with each other, well more like jump around together, but they were happy.

_Oh yeah! Thank you very much_

_I wanna thank you for the love that you gave me coz it's all in our touch._

_Can't believe it's true (I can't believe it's true)_

_That I've been kissing you (I've been kissing you)_

_Now everything I do, it comes, _

_Second to your touch, so thank you very much._

The music stopped, both girls couldn't stop smiling, holding onto each other tightly, almost forgetting that anyone else was in the room. But a loud round of applause accompanied by a few whistles awakened them. They pulled apart looking around breathlessly and took their seats again. 'Woah, guys that was really good,' Mr Schu clapped, 'Maybe something you could do for the performance?'

'Yeah, Maybe Mr Schu.' Santana smiled and then lent on Brittany's shoulder. 'Thank you.' She whispered, the blond taking her hand as they sat through the rest of glee.

**28**

'Hey Q,' Brittany bounced up to the blondes locker as she had earlier that morning.

'What's up B?' She said cheerfully, closing her locker and turning to face the dancer.

'Well I was thinking that maybe you and Rachel would want to come over mine tonight for a sleepover.' She beamed at her and the blonde smiled back.

'Sounds great, but Rachel?'

'Yeah, Santana kind of wants to thank her, for when you guys came to find her. She never got the chance.'

'Okay, I'll ask her.'

'Great, my place say six?'

'You got it B, want me to bring anything?'

'Nope, I just think it will be good for San. She doesn't sleep much anyway so at least if we're all hanging out she might be happy.'

'Yeah. I'll see you later then.' She smiled, and pushed off of her locker, looking for the diva.

'So why did they invite me again?' Rachel asked, as she and Quinn walked up the path to Brittany's front door.

'No reason, just to hang out.' Quinn said unconvincingly.

'Yeah right, come on Quinn.'

'Fine, Santana wanted to thank you, you know for when we went looking for her. Brit said she never got the chance to do it properly.' Rachel was smiling, never thinking she would be at a sleepover with Santana in a million years.

'Well there's no need for her to do that,' Rachel replied.

'Yeah but she wants to, so just don't be too obnoxious alright. Or I'll kick you out myself.'

'Noted,' Rachel said, as they reached the door and knocked. A few moments later they were greeted by a smiling blonde.

'You came!' She grinned, pulling the small brunette into her arms.

'Of course I did Brit,' She assured her, hugging back.

'Come on, San's upstairs. My mum is out but she'll be back later so until then we can make as much noise as we like.' She bounced back towards the stairs, the other two girls following, not sure how she always seemed to have so much energy. They climbed the stairs and into Brittany's bedroom, which was more pink than Rachel would have thought. 'Hey,' Santana said from her position on the bed, reading some magazine. She quickly folded it away and give them her full attention.

'Hello Santana,' Rachel nodded in her direction, getting a genuine smiled back, and then Quinn said;

'I brought dvds.'

A few hours later they were huddled together on Brittany's bed watching the remake of The Last House on the Left, probably not Quinn's greatest idea, when Santana got up and walked out to the balcony. Quinn shot Brittany a glance, a worrying glance, and the taller blonde began to get up to follow her. 'No, let me.' Rachel said, motioning for Brittany to sit back down. She nodded silently and watched the smaller brunette walk out after her girlfriend. She pulled the sliding door closed once she was outside, wrapping her arms around her due to the cold. She noticed that Santana was only wearing her vest top, but if she was cold she wasn't letting it show. 'Aren't you cold?' She asked.

'Shit,' She spun around, 'people need to stop making me jump when I'm out here.'

'Sorry,' Rachel said, sitting in one of the balcony chairs. Santana was standing, leaning on her arms and looking down over the side. 'You ok?' Santana laughed slightly.

'No, but I will be.' The Latina turned to face the smaller girl, resting her back against the railing. 'And thanks, Rachel.' She said quietly, 'for you know.'

'Yeah I know, and you're thanks although appreciated, aren't necessary. I would have done it for anyone.' She smiled, and the Latina sat down in the chair next to her. 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'No, I..' she paused, looking down at her hands.

'What?' Rachel said, leaning forwards.

'I'm just so…..' Tears were threatening to fall again, no way did she want to cry in front of Berry but they were coming. 'Shit,' She said, wiping a droplet away from her face and standing up once more.

'It's okay Santana, you don't have to…' Rachel started before Santana cut her off.

'It's not that, I want to talk to you guys about it. Quinn and B already know so much and I don't want them to worry any more.'

'Why would they worry?' Rachel looked puzzled, and then Santana handed her her phone. She took it and flipped it open, reading on the screen; _seventeen missed calls: dad._

'Shit.' Rachel said, causing Santana to smile. 'What can't I swear?'

'No, swear away, please,' Santana joked.

'Have you talked to him.' Rachel asked, handing the phone back.

'No, he sent me some texts too but I don't think you'll want to read them.'

'I'll take your word on that one,' she smiled weakly at the Latina. 'I take it you haven't told them yet? Quinn and Brit.' Santana shook her head.

'I don't want them to worry. All they've done lately is worry about me and it's not fair.' Santana once again slumped down in the chair next to Rachel.

'None of this is fair Santana, you have to tell them, they would want to know.'

'I know.' Santana ran her hands through her hair. 'I will. Tomorrow okay.'

'Yeah, okay.' Rachel agreed, and then they heard a scream from inside. It was Quinn. They looked at each other and laughed, the movie clearly having a negative affect on the blonde.

'It's her own damn fault!' Santana chuckled, 'come on, lets go save them.' Rachel smiled and they both went back into the bedroom, and seeing the two blondes huddled under several pillows, they couldn't help but burst into laughter.

**29**

Quinn was the first to wake up the next morning, a nightmare keeping her up most of the night anyway. Santana was next. She and Brittany had ended up entwined in Brittany's sheets with Rachel and Quinn on the blow up mattress next to the bed. 'Couldn't sleep Q?' Santana joked, sitting up and stretching her arms in the air above her.

'Not funny, remind me next time not to bring horror.'

'Will do,' Santana laughed, and then her face turned sad, remembering what she and Rachel talked about on the balcony the night before. Quinn saw this and she looked at the brunette seriously.

'What is it San?' she asked, climbing up onto the bed next to her friend.

'I need to talk to you, and Brit.'

'Okay, what about?'

'Not yet,' Santana said, climbing off of the bed away from the blonde and into the bathroom closing the door. Quinn was left with a concerned look on her face as Rachel and Brittany began to stir.

'Morning,' Rachel yawned, clambering up onto the bed with the rest of the girls.

'Morning,' Quinn replied, still looking at the bathroom door.

'Where's San?' Brittany asked sleepily.

'Bathroom.' Quinn stated, as Brittany dragged herself out of the bed and knocked on the door.

'San, baby can I come in?' There wasn't a reply but the door clicked open, allowing the blonde to make her way inside.

'Weird,' Rachel said, looking at Quinn. 'She okay?'

'I think so, she said she needed to tell us something.'

'Oh,' Rachel realised, and then Quinn caught on.

'You know something.' Statement, not question.

'Yeah we talked on the balcony,' Quinn was about to speak but Rachel continued; 'she needs to tell you herself okay. Don't ask me.' Quinn nodded, and then the bathroom door opened. Brittany had Santana by the hand and pulled her onto the bed.

'What is it S?' Quinn asked gently. Rachel shot her a reassuring look and then she began;

'My dad has been calling me.'

'What?' Brittany and Quinn shouted at the same time.

'It's okay,' she assured them, 'I haven't answered or spoken to him.'

'What about the texts?' Rachel pushed on.

'Texts?'

'Yeah B, he's been leaving messages, but I don't want you to read them.'

'Why not? What the hell is he saying?' Quinn getting angrier by the second.

'You know, the same stuff as my mum. How they want to fix me and shit like that.'

'What else?' Quinn asked. Santana sighed.

'They said that if I don't break up with Brittany and come home, they would just cut me off.'

'Haven't they already done that?' Quinn pointed out.

'No I mean money wise.'

'Santana has a trust fund, for when she finishes school. For college.' Brittany clarified.

'Oh,' They said together.

'Yeah, and I need that money, I have to get out of this place.' Santana slumped back against the headboards, Brittany following her lead.

'It's okay San, we can figure this out.' Quinn smiled, putting a hand on her knee.

'Definitely.' Rachel concurred, grinning at them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

**30**

'Morning everybody.' Mr Schu said cheerfully, as he walked into the choir room. He was greeted with a series of hellos as he put his briefcase down on his desk. 'So, we only have a couple more days before the performance.'

'Yeah, we all have our songs Mr Schu.' Finn assured him.

'You have nothing to worry about.' Rachel concurred, the tall boy sending her a smile.

'I know that, I have complete faith in you guys to do your best.'

'What is it Mr Schu?' Kurt asked.

'The tickets haven't sold as well as I thought.'

'So, what can we do about it?' Mercedes asked.

'Nothing, but Figgins is insisting that we open sales to the general public. Otherwise he wont let us have the auditorium.'

'That's a good thing Mr Schu, we can use all the money we can get.'

'It is a good thing, so we need to make sure we do more than our best. We really need to impress here guys.'

'You got it Mr Schu.' Mike assured him.

'Okay, who is up first?' He smiled, and Mercedes took the floor.

'So, have you practiced your song for the fund raiser?' Brittany asked, as she and Santana walked hand in hand down the hallway to their next class.

'Yeah a few times, have you?' Brittany nodded, swinging their hands backwards and forwards. 'And thanks B, for letting me sing a song by myself. I know you really wanted to do 'Thank You' with me.'

'It's okay S, you're going to sound so awesome singing your song. And Mike really wanted to do a dance thing with me.'

'Now that will be awesome,' Santana chuckled, leaning into the blonde. Just then, Karofski rounded the corner, and the girls couldn't help but notice the evil smile that grew on his face.

'Hey there,' he winked, pushing past them, 'so Santana, by the looks of you two holding hands I'd say your dad hasn't set you straight yet.' He laughed, carrying on down the hall. Brittany felt Santana's fist tighten around her own like a vice.

'He's not worth it,' Brittany reiterated, getting a smile from the Latina.

'I know. He just pisses me off.'

'Me too,' Brittany admitted, 'hey, I have an idea.' She beamed, and then pulled the brunette along after bounding down the hall.

**31**

They arrived at Kurt's locker moments later, where he was deep in conversation with Mercedes. 'Hey guys,' he said, as Brittany stopped next to them.

'Hey, can we borrow Kurt for a second Mercedes?' She pleaded.

'Sure, I'll catch you later Kurt. Bye guys.' She said cheerfully, before heading to her next class.

'What's up?' He looked puzzled, Santana hardly one to make conversation with him.

'We need your help.' Brittany said, and then grabbed him with her free hand, dragging both of them into the nearest empty classroom.

'What is going on Brit?' He asked, sitting on one of the table tops.

'Karofski.'

'Oh, right. How can I help?' He said sincerely. 'Has he done anything to you guys?'

'Well not really, but Santana's getting the worst of it.' Brittany smiled at her.

'So what is it you think I can do?'

'Well I noticed that Karofski doesn't pick on you anymore. Like at all.'

'And?'

'And, why? You're still gay aren't you?'

'Yes, Santana I'm still gay.' He laughed.

'So why has he stopped?' And the look on Kurt's face gave it all away. 'Oh my God.' Santana almost burst out laughing. 'He kissed you!'

'What!' Kurt almost burst, giving it away.

'Yeah, that's it isn't it. He likes you.' Santana was actually beaming with joy at this realisation.

'Yes okay he does, but I swore I wouldn't tell anyone, Santana,' He jumped off of the table and held her shoulders. 'You cant tell anyone.'

'Fine,' she huffed, rolling her eyes, 'but the next time he tries it on with me I will make sure he knows that I can out him. That'll get him to back off.'

'Okay,' Kurt relaxed. 'As long as you don't out him I'm fine with whatever.'

'Okay,' Brittany agreed, 'now we all have a performance to get ready for.' She smiled at Kurt, jumping up to peck him on the cheek. 'Thanks Kurt!'

'Any time ladies.' He laughed, watching Brittany bounce out of the room, Santana in tow.

**32**

'Okay guys, how is everybody feeling?' Mr Schu smiled nervously as he and his glee club waited in the wings behind the stage in the auditorium.

'Good, I think.' Finn replied, getting nods and unsure laughter from some of his members.

'Well it looks like a full house out there tonight, we've got to put on a great show.'

'Of course we will Mr Schu, Mercedes and I have the closing number, that's all anyone will remember anyway.' Rachel said jokingly, getting a playful slap from Quinn who was standing next to her.

'Anyway, I'm sure everyone is going to be terrific.'

'You ready?' Brittany asked, squeezing Santana's hand comfortingly.

'I'm good b, you?'

'Yeah I cant wait, Mike and I have a killer routine planned.' She grinned.

'I bet you do.' Santana smiled back at her.

'Okay guys, here we go. Tina, you're up.' She walked out onto the stage, the spotlight beating down at her, and then the music started. The place was packed, some students but mostly faculty and parents who had come to support the arts. A few moments later Tina bounced back off of the stage to a massive round of applause. 'Excellent Tina, really good.'

'Thanks Mr Schu,' she couldn't stop grinning, getting hugs and high fives from some of the glee club.

'Okay, Santana,' Mr Schu looked at her, 'Let them have it!' He laughed seeing her smile and they all watched her confidently walk out onto the stage. 'Go San!' Brittany called after her, making her look round and wink at the blonde.

The spotlight stopped on her as she took the microphone in her left hand, looking out into the crowd. The music started and she began;

_Mamma never taught me how to love,_

_Daddy never taught me how to feel,_

_Mamma never taught me how to touch, _

_Daddy never showed me how to heal._

_Mamma never set a good example, _

_Daddy never held mamma's hand,_

_Mamma found everything hard to handle,_

_Daddy never stood up like a man._

She looked down into the rows of people, and nearly choked on her next words. There, sitting in about the fourth row back, were her mother and father.

_I've walked around, broken, emotionally frozen,_

_Hanging on, getting it wrong._

_How do you love someone, without getting hurt, _

_How do you love someone, without crawling in the dirt._

_So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun,_

_How do you love, how do you love someone. _

_How do you love, how do you love someone. _

She stopped, looking into his eyes, and she just froze. She could see the anger, the hate even, in his eyes and she was just so confused why. What had she ever done to make him this disappointed in her? Apart from being born female which wasn't her fault. She completely forgot the music playing in the background. 'Mr Schu, she stopped singing.' Quinn said.

'Yeah I think we got the Quinn.' He replied, somewhat sarcastically but she let it go, too worried about Santana to be annoyed. Santana realised this too and looked frantically around before embarrassment flooded over her. She fled the stage, dropping the microphone and whispering 'I'm sorry,' as she sprinted past the rest of the glee club. Who were standing on the side in shock.

'Still think your closing number is what people will remember,' Puck joked, Rachel punching him hard on the shoulder. They heard murmurs from the crowd, people whispering and confused about what was happening. Mr Schu peered around the curtain and onto the stage.

'Okay guys, we have to finish this. We'll find her later. Brittany, Mike, can you improvise whilst we get the next number prepared?' Mr Schu asked, Mike nodding and practically dragging the blonde out with him.

**33**

'Santana?' Brittany called, as she and the rest of the glee club ran out of the auditorium.

'Brit why are you shouting?' Artie asked, 'she's probably long gone by now.'

'No she wouldn't leave without me.' Brittany protested.

'Okay come on, lets start in the choir room.' Mr Schu asked. And they all jogged off in that direction, hoping to find the distraught Latina. And as Mr Schu expected, she was there, huddled against the wall with her legs to her chest. He could see that she was crying again.

'Santana?' He said gently, the small girl looking up at him and wiping her nose. She quickly got to her feet upon seeing everyone else arrive, wiping away the tears as best she could.

'San, what happened?' Brittany asked, 'You've never freaked out on stage before.'

'I know B, but he.. I saw…' She started and Quinn finished for her.

'You saw your parents in the audience.' Santana nodded, Brittany wrapping her arms around her.

'I'm so sorry you guys, I messed up the whole night.' She apologised as she released Brittany from their embrace.

'It's okay Santana, we made it work.' Mike winked at her as she smiled back.

'Do you want to go home S?' Brittany asked, knowing that Mr Schu had planned to take them all out for food afterwards.

'No, I'm okay B, I think I'm just going to hang out here for a bit.' She sniffed. 'Go out with the guys and have some fun okay.' She smiled at the blonde.

'What, no. you have to come too.' The blonde pleaded.

'I'm fine B, I promise, I just want to be alone for a bit. To think.'

'You sure?' Santana nodded. 'Okay,' she reluctantly agreed, 'but I wont be long and I'll come pick you up, so just stay here okay.'

'Yeah, that would be great B.' Santana smiled, Brittany kissing her on the cheek.

'We'll see you tomorrow then Santana.' Mr Schu smiled, as he led the glee club out, leaving the Latina alone. She paced for a few minutes, and then sat down by the piano and began to play.

'Mr Schu,' Rachel called, 'I left my jacket in the choir room so I'll meet you guys there.'

'Okay Rachel, be quick.'

'I will, don't start without me.' She called back merrily as she skipped back down to the choir room. As she got there she heard the soft notes of the piano playing. Santana, she thought, as she stopped at the door to listen, the Latina not knowing she was there;

_Maybe it's the things I say, maybe I should think before I speak._

_But I thought that I knew enough, to know myself and do what's right for me._

_And these walls I'm building now, you used to tear them down,_

_And these tears I'm crying now, you used to wipe away. _

_I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn, _

_Don't wanna be torn. _

Rachel was listening contently to the Latina, bearing her soul in the music and the lyrics. The diva's eyes watering as she listened.

_Maybe I have to choose between, what I want and what you think I need._

_Coz I'll always be your little girl, but even little girls they have to dream._

_And these walls I'm building now, you used to tear them down,_

_And these tears I'm crying now, you used to wipe away. _

_I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn, _

_Why is all this so confusing, complicated and consuming, _

_Why does all this make me angry, I wanna go back to being happy._

_The tear's I'm crying now, you used to wipe away._

Rachel peered into the room, making sure Santana couldn't hear her. But as she looked on the taller brunette was far to into the music to notice. Rachel did notice the tears falling from her eyes, dripping onto her hands and the keys of the piano. As Santana sang the last verse Rachel debated whether to go in and try to comfort her, but she would probably have been yelled at for eavesdropping.

_I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn, _

_Don't wanna be torn._

Santana finished, leaning back and crying her heart out. 'Fuck!' Rachel heard her shout, as she threw her fists down onto the piano keys. Rachel knew it was time to go. She would confront Santana tomorrow but right now she did need to be alone. She just needed to cry and get everything out. Which is what Rachel heard her doing as she made her way hastily back down the hall, completely forgetting about her jacket.

**34**

Brittany found herself jogging back down the hallway about an hour and a half later. She really didn't want to leave Santana on her own for too long, getting more and more nervous that her girlfriend might do something stupid. She rounded the corner into the choir room and to her relief the Latina was still there, sitting right at the back of the room on one of the chairs. 'Hey.' Brittany said gently, causing Santana to break out of her daze.

'Hey,' she replied, Brittany making her way to sit next to her. She sat sideways on the choir room chair and faced the brunette, taking one of her hands.

'You okay S?'

'Yeah,' She smiled unconvincingly but then she saw the look in Brittany's eyes. 'No.' She corrected, the blonde sighing, entwining her fingers with Santana's.

'I'm going to be honest with you San,' Brittany looked into her eyes. 'I don't really know how I can help you.' She looked sad.

'You are helping Brit.' Santana assured her, but the blonde was still frowning.

'Then how come I cant make you stop hurting?' Santana chuckled slightly.

'It's not that simple B, but you make me so happy.'

'I do?' Santana pulled her into a deep hug.

'Of course you do. I just have to figure this out okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' Brittany pulled out of the hug.

'Okay?' Santana asked again, looking the blonde in the eyes. Brittany laughed.

'Yes!'

'Good,' Santana smiled. 'Now what do you want to do?'

'Home, bed and cuddling?' Brittany looked up at her, big blue eyes incredibly hard to say no too.

'You read my mind.' Santana smiling and leading Brittany out of the choir room.

**35**

'I heard you the other day.' The voice came from behind Santana, and looking up into the bathroom mirror she saw Rachel.

'Heard what?' Santana looked confused as Rachel jumped up to sit on the bathroom counter next to the taller girl who was fixing her lip gloss.

'Heard you sing, in the choir room after we left yesterday.' Santana put her makeup back in her bag, leaning on the counter next to the diva.

'I was venting, okay. I just needed to get it out without punching anyone, that's all.'

'It seemed like more than that Santana.'

'More than what?' Rachel sighed, jumping sliding down to face the girl.

'Look, I know you're scared,' Santana flinched at the word, she hated to feel scared.

'Just because I opened up to you once, does not mean you know anything about me,' she spat, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

'Santana!' Rachel called after her. She stopped but didn't turn round. 'You can talk to me. If you don't want Brittany to know, you can talk to me.' Santana was kicking herself on the inside, she knew Rachel was right and she couldn't keep dumping all of her shit onto Brittany. 'Even though,' She continued, 'I do think you should talk to Brittany, and Quinn for that matter. We are all here for you Santana, all of us.'

'Thanks Rachel.' Santana said, still without turning around, and then she did leave the bathroom.

'Okay,' Mr Schu began once they were all seated, Brittany and Santana's hands linked once more.

'You know if you to stay like that for much longer you'll fuse together,' Quinn whispered between their shoulders jokingly. Brittany giggled and Santana gave Quinn a gentle slap on the knee, and then Mr Schu continued.

'So, even though the fund raiser didn't go quite as planned,' Santana felt herself going red, sliding down in her chair, 'we still managed to raise about three quarters of the amount we need for nationals. And I wanted to congratulate all of you on great performances.' Mr Schu began a round of applause and everyone else joined in. 'But, we still need to raise a bit more so, if anyone has any ideas I am more than open to them.'

**36**

Later on that evening, Mrs Peirce and Brittany had gone out. They were meeting Brittany's grandparents for dinner and Santana really didn't want to intrude. Mrs Peirce had been more than welcoming, and even tried to persuade Santana to come with them, but she wanted to make sure they had their space. She was flicking through the channels on the main TV in the Peirce's living room when she heard the knock on the door. Clicking the sound off with the remote, she got up and walked over to the door. She didn't even think about who it could be, feeling so safe here in Brittany's bubble world, and she didn't even check the peep hole. 'Shit.' She whispered, looking at the tall man in front of her.

'Santana.' He said, his voice as threatening as she remembered it. She tried to slam the door closed but the strength of his foot was enough to keep it open. 'Listen to me.' He ordered, pushing the door back in on her, causing her to stumble.

'Dad you need to leave, Brit and her mum will be back soon.' She felt her voice shake, praying that she was right.

'Just listen.' He stood in front of her, closing the door. It wasn't completely shut, just enough so that no people who happen to be passing by stumble upon the scene about to unfold. 'You need to come home with me.'

'No way.' She said, a little proud of how definitive she sounded.

'Let me rephrase that, you will come home with me.'

'No, dad, I'm not leaving, and I'm not breaking up with Brittany.' The tears she felt behind her eyes had begun to seep out, a sign of weakness in her father's eyes but at this point she didn't care.

'Fine.' He turned back to the door. That was too easy, why is he giving up? The confusion was still riddles across her face as he turned around once more to face her. 'But just so you know,' He smacked her around the side of the face, sending her to the floor. 'I can just as easily find your girlfriend.' And then he did leave, slamming the door behind him.

Santana was still lying on the floor, propped up on her elbows and reeling in shock. He just threatened Brittany. There was no way she was letting the love of her life get hurt. She had to go. She forgot all about the throbbing pain in her face and sprinted straight up the stairs to Brittany's room, frantically packing her things before writing a note. She was back down stairs and out of the door within five minutes, leaving the note on the side table underneath the key Mrs Peirce had given her.

**37**

It was cold. Colder than it had been the last time she did this, but at least it wasn't raining. She was back in the park, under the climbing frame. She sat back with her head leaning against the cold metal, which actually seemed to be helping the swelling from her newest bruise go down, and she flashed back to her parents yelling at her. She couldn't believe they were doing it in front of B and Quinn, most parents would show some sort of tactful behaviour around company, but not the Lopez's. They didn't care who knew what they thought of her, how much of a disappointment their child was. She started to laugh, snapping back to the present, cold seeping through the sleeves of her jacket. But the laughter quickly turned into sobbing, the world around her becoming cloudy through the fog of her tears. Frustration was seeping out as well, kicking the base of the frame in front of her, and eventually just yelling. One long note allowing all of her pent up rage to flow free, and then she slumped back onto the cold floor. All she was wondering now was when the rain would start, it always did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

**38**

'Quinn! Quinn!' Brittany burst into the choir room the next day frantically seeking out the blonde.

'Brit, what is it?' Quinn got up from her seat whilst the rest of the glee club stared at the hysterical girl in front of them.

'Santana, she's gone.' Brittan cried.

'What? Gone?' Rachel shot up from her seat too, joining the blondes in their state of panic.

'Woah Brittany, why do you think she's gone?' Mr Schu came into the room and heard the last of the conversation.

'She left me a note Mr Schu, look.' She handed it to Quinn who read aloud for the entire club to hear;

'_B, I'm sorry. He found me at your house. I had to leave because he said he would hurt you and I can't let that happen. Please forgive me okay, and thank your mum for me. And if my dad comes back to your house just show him this, tell him I'm gone, and he'll leave you alone. I love you B, and I promise that one day I'll find you. Santana.' _Quinn handed the note back to Brittany who put it in her pocket after wiping away some tears.

'Damn it Santana!' Quinn put her hands to her head, frustrated wit the Latina but insanely worried at the same time. 'B, look at me.' Quinn pulled Brittany towards her, holding her close. 'She'll be okay, we'll find her.' Quinn couldn't help the tears that ran down her face, Brittany now openly sobbing.

'But what if she's hurt? She said he found her, what if he..'

'Brit, she's Santana okay, she's strong so we just need to get to her.' Quinn wiped some tears from the taller blonde's face. 'She's fine, I promise.' Brittany nodded, and then they turned to Mr Schu.

'We need to find her.' Brittany pleaded.

'I know.' Mr Schu concurred, standing up from his seat. 'We're going to split up okay, I don't care about missing practice because this is way more important. So, Brittany and Quinn I want you to come with me. We can go by her house just to be sure, and then drive around.' The two girls nodded. 'Oh, Puck, I want you with me too, just in case.'

'No problem Mr Schu, I already want to punch that guys face in.' He got up and walked over to Mr Schu.

'No, Puck, no violence, I just want you there as back-up if we need it.' Puck looked disappointed, but nodded, he knew better than to start something.

'And then if the rest of you go in pairs.' Mr Schu said finally, 'check the coffee house, the auditorium, the mall, anywhere you think she might go.' They all nodded and began pairing up.

'And the running track.' Brittany informed them. 'It goes through the forest, she likes to run.'

'Sure Brit, Tina and I can check there first.' Mike smiled at her.

'And keep your phones on!' Mr Schu shouted after them, 'Text everyone if you find her.'

'You got it Mr Schu, we're going to the park.' Finn called as he and Rachel went out of the room.

'Come on then guys.' Mr Schu took the girls and Puck to his car, making their way to Santana's broken home.

**39**

Santana woke up coughing, she had fallen asleep under the climbing frame and just as she suspected, the rain was falling. Not hard but enough to send a shiver down her spine. 'Shit,' she hugged herself and threw her hood over her head. She'd been there all night and day. Looking at her watch it was 4pm the day after she had run away from Brittany's. _They must all know by now, Brit must be freaking out. _She hated making Brittany sad, but this was the only way she could protect Brittany and her family. _Crap! _She realised, _the park is one of the first places they would check. _She stiffly climbed out from under the cold metal structure, wincing as her jaw throbbed through a yawn she was trying to stifle. It felt like it was on fire, and was probably a nice shade of purple by now. When she was out in the open she momentarily stood, lifting her head up to the sky and letting the rain wash over her and then she heard something.

'Santana!' It was Berry. Rachel and Finn had begun jogging over to her after spotting her coming out of her hideout. She turned and broke into a run in the opposite direction, but they were still coming after her. 'Santana! Stop!' Rachel called again.

She was finding it harder and harder to keep running, lack of food probably had something to do with it, but she was cold. Damn it they were going to catch her. Finn had given chase, leaving Rachel behind because of the vast difference in leg length, catching up with her in moments. 'Santana, stop.' He said gently, throwing his arms around her.

He stopped moving, and so did she. His grip was firm so it's not like she could get away, 'Damn your long legs Frankenteen.' She said back, and he could hear how cold she was.

'Santana just stop,' he said once more as she tried to wriggle free of him. Rachel had caught up now and was breathing heavily next to them.

'Santana, we were worried about you.' She finally said, Finn still hadn't let go and the Latina suddenly felt the urge to cry. So she did. Finn didn't let go in an effort to warm her up and they all stood together in the rain, whilst Rachel sent round a text.

**40**

Whilst all of this was happening, Quinn, Brittany, Puck and Mr Schu had arrived at Santana's house. 'What if her dad is home Mr Schu?' Brittany asked timidly.

'Look' all we're going to do is knock. If he's here let me talk to him, if not then hopefully Santana will be.' He smiled at them as they made their way up to the front door. Mr Schu was at the front and her rapped three times loudly on the wooden door. They looked around at each other nervously, and with no response Mr Schu knocked again. Still nothing. 'Come on guys.' Mr Schu gave in and began ushering the back to his car, when suddenly the door opened and they heard someone behind them.

'She's not here.' The voice croaked. Mr Lopez sounded exhausted and angry, and as they turned to look at him they saw his eyes. Red and hanging, as he gazed at them,

'I'm sorry?' Mr Schu questioned, as the much larger man walked out of his front door, bottle of beer in his hand.

'You're looking for my daughter, yeah?' He slurred his words.

'We are. Do you know where she is?' Mr Schuester was being calm. He knew that one spark could set this guy off and he really didn't fancy taking him in a fight. The man laughed at them, Quinn and Brittany jumping at the abruptness of it.

'I have no fucking clue, but if you find her, tell her to think about what I said last night.' He took a swig of his drink and then began walking inside.

'Hey douche!' Puck yelled.

'Puck, no.' Mr Schu looked at him, worry in his eyes.

'What did you say to me?' Mr Lopez had turned back around and was glaring at the football player.

'You need to leave her alone, you hear me.'

'Huh, I don't think she belongs to you, does she?' He smiled at them again. And as he began to close his front door he called out to them; 'she belongs to me.' Mr Schu was talking to Puck on the way back to the car, Brittany and Quinn not wanting to get involved, and then all of their phones went off almost simultaneously.

'Mr Schu!' Brittany yelled, as she and Quinn jumped into the back seats.

'I know, they found her.' Mr Schu smiled as he started the engine.

'I'm going to tell everyone to meet back in the choir room, okay Mr Schu?'

'Yeah that sounds like a good idea Quinn.' He smiled at her in the rear-view mirror, and then they pulled away heading back to school.

**41**

Rachel had taken Santana to the locker room to have a shower and get some clean clothes. She was now sitting in the choir room with her knees pulled up to her chest, wearing a McKinley high track uniform. She always wanted to try out for track, go figure. Everyone was there except for the group coming back from Santana's house, and Santana really wasn't looking forward to explaining this to Brittany. 'Santana, you okay?' Finn asked, seeing her distant expression. She snapped out of her thoughts as Rachel put a hand on her knee, turning her head to look into the smaller girls eyes.

'I'm.. I'm fine.' She lied. But she knew she would cry enough when Brittany walked through those doors and she did not want to be a mess when her girlfriend saw her.

'You don't need to lie to us Santana, we're all here for you.' Rachel smiled, getting a weak one in return from the Latina but it was better than nothing, or a punch. Just then, Brittany and the remaining members of glee club burst through the doors.

'San!' Brittany cried, running up to hug her. Santana barely had enough time to stand before her body was crushed by the oncoming blonde.

'Hey B.' She whispered into her ear.

'Don't you 'hey B' me! You cant do anything like that again!' Brittany pulled away with tears in her eyes as Santana nodded, and examined the newest damage to her girlfriends face. She put her hand gently under her chin and turned her face sideways. The mark seemed darker than last time, he must have hit her so hard. 'Are you okay?' Santana couldn't bring herself to speak, she knew the moment she did she would cry. And she didn't want to keep crying. So she just shook her head with the tears welling up in her eyes as Brittany pulled her in close again. Santana gripped onto the back of the blonde's shirt, not wanting to let go ever again. 'Come on, let me take you home.'

'But B, you know what..' Santana protested.

'I know, I promise he wont find you.' Brittany stroked the back of her hair.

'Yeah,' Quinn cut in. 'He doesn't even know we've found you so you should be safe there for a while.' The smaller blonde smiled at them, Santana reluctantly nodded.

'But just for the record B,' Santana sniffed, 'I'm not worried about him finding me.' She looked into Brittany's eyes and the dancer knew immediately what she was thinking. She pulled her in for a third and final hug before saying; 'he wont find me either okay, I promise he wont hurt us.'

**42**

Brittany was lying awake in her bed, girlfriend curled up under the covers facing her. All she had been doing was looking at Santana. At her face. She was completely beautiful and Brittany didn't know how her father could treat her the way he did. And her mother, they had both gotten worse over the years. Brittany also couldn't believe that she stood back for so long and watched it happen. She sighed and ran her hands through her long hair. She was tired but she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. All she wanted to do was look at Santana, and never take her eyes off of her again. If Rachel and Finn hadn't found her, well, Brittany couldn't imagine what not having Santana round would be like. She did know one thing though, and that was that they needed to call the police, or social services, or anyone, who can help protect the Latina. Brittany gently pushed a strand of hair out of the sleeping Latina's eyes and felt her as she snuggled in further. She still felt cold.

'San, I'm so sorry,' She whispered gently, still looking down at the broken girl, and then she sang to her, as quiet as the wind, but bursting with love;

_Walking down Brick Lane, feeling blue,  
>Feel the blowing lightly and I picture you,<br>Sweet Sunday morning, with nothing to ido,  
>Love is like a dream, when it's just me and you.<em>

_Open my window, sing me a song,  
>Baby can't you see that this is where I belong,<br>With your hand in my hand, still feel the love,  
>Really wish that we could go back to the way that it was<em>

_They say if it doesn't kill you it'll make you stronger,  
>Oh but I can't be without you any longer.<br>Every time I let it go, baby it's you,  
>Nothing compares to you,<br>Nothin compares to you._

Brittany lent down and placed a firm but subtle kiss on Santana's forehead, knowing that this is where she wanted, no needed, to be. With her forever. And no psychopathic parents were going to stop them. Brittany just needed to make Santana completely aware of the fact that no matter what happens she would always be there, and that she never has to feel scared or alone ever again, as long as Brittany was by her side. The blonde was finally taken by sleep, and soon the only sounds to be heard were those of two peacefully sleeping girls.

**43**

'Santana?' Brittany said, as she walked out of the bathroom the next morning. 'San?'

'I'm out here B.' Brittany let out a sigh of relief, Santana hadn't bailed again. She was sitting on the balcony in her usual position staring out over the playground that was Brittany's back yard.

'What are you doing?' The blonde asked, as she stood next the brunette leaning over the railings.

'Thinking.'

'About what?' Brittany stood next to her and started to run her hand up and down her arm.

'Everything.' She laughed.

'Why are you laughing San?' The smaller girl turned to face her, and Brittany noticed that the laughter was just covering the tears. 'Oh, honey it's okay.' Brittany pulled her into a hug and led her back into the bedroom.

'No, it's not okay Brit.' Santana sobbed, burying her head into the girls shoulder. 'Do you know what I thought when he found me the other day?' She looked up, tears streaking her face.

'What?' Brittany asked.

'I.. I thought he was finally going to kill me.' Tears flooded down her face, Brittany pulling her as far back onto the bed as she could manage until she was leaning up against the headboard, Santana resting on her stomach. 'And then I thought about him hurting you, or your mum or,' She was shaking uncontrollably as she continued; 'or your brother or sister, and oh god B…'

'It's okay, Santana, Sshhh.' She rubbed circles in her back, but had no idea what to do now, she didn't know what she could say to make any of this better. But she knew someone who could help. She gently flipped open her phone and began texting.

_**I need you. San needs you. Please - B**_

Two minutes later her phone lit up, flipping it open once more she read;

_**I'm coming. 10 mins - Q**_

A smile crossed Brittany's face as she put her phone down. Quinn was a lot better with words than she was, if anyone could help Santana it would be her.

**44**

Quinn arrived exactly ten minutes later, but before she could knock on the door it crept open. 'Brit, what's going on?' Quinn said as she walked into the house, Brittany closing the door behind her.

'I'm sorry for calling you Quinn, but,'

'But what Brit?' Quinn looked more and more concerned at the blonde's behaviour.

'It's bad Q.' Quinn pulled her into a hug, she knew how much it was taking for Brittany to be this strong, but she needed to be for Santana.

'Okay, where is she?'

'She cried herself to sleep.' Brittany smiled, her eyes not showing anything apart from sadness. 'You can go if you have things to do Q, I didn't mean to make you come all the..'

'Brittany stop.' Quinn smiled at her. 'I want to be here. Where's your mum?'

'She's at the mall with Sarah and Dan, mum wanted to get them out of the house.'

'Yeah I get that, so I can stay and when she wakes up we can talk to her okay.'

'Yeah, thanks Q.'

'Don't mention it, now lets have some hot chocolate and you can tell me what happened.'

'Okay.' Brittany led the way into the kitchen as she began to explain. 'She thinks he will kill her. If he finds her again she thinks he wont let her go.' Brittany concluded, as they sipped their drinks.

'That's horrible. Have you talked to her about reporting him, going to the police?'

'Not yet.' Brittany sighed. 'I was planning on it this morning but she's so scared Q.'

'She's also a pain in the ass.' They both turned and saw the Latina standing in the doorway.

'San,' Brittany said accusingly, 'you're not a pain in the ass.' Santana smiled.

'I am Brit, you don't need my shit clogging up your life, neither of you do.' She looked at Quinn, who could tell the brunette had been crying. Her face looked worn and tired even though she had been asleep. Her eyes were red and her hair was not even close to being straight any more. 'Santana, come sit with us.' Quinn motioned her over, Brittany making her a drink as she sat next to them on one of the kitchen stools. 'We need to talk to you.'

'I know Q, you want me to call the police.' Santana picked up the mug of steaming chocolate and held it close, trying to steal all of the heat from it.

'We just want you to think about it.' Quinn made it clear that they wouldn't force her to do anything, but something needed to be done about her family.

'You really think that will do any good?'

'What do you mean?' Brittany asked, looking confused along with Quinn.

'Come on, my dad is one of the best surgeons at the hospital. Sure he drinks like a fish but they know that and still haven't fired him for good.' She took a sip of warm liquid. 'And my mum, my mum works at the fricken police station remember.' It was true, Santana's mother was part time receptionist for the local police department. Everyone there loved her and would never believe most of the things Santana would accuse her of. Brittany and Quinn didn't know how to respond to that. She was right, it would be hard, but they couldn't just do nothing. 'It's fine guys. I will be eighteen in what, a year and three months. Then I'll be free of them for good, and out of this hell hole.' She smiled at them.

'With me, right San?' Brittany looked as though she could burst into tears.

'Of course with you,' Santana grabbed her hand. 'I'll never leave you again, I promise.' Brittany nodded.

'Okay, before you two get more cute,' Quinn cut in, 'I think we need to do something fun today.'

'Like what?' Brittany asked, suddenly a lot happier than she was moments before.

'Like, plan a kick ass song to sing in glee on Monday.'

'Seriously?' Santana stared at her.

'Yes seriously.' Quinn laughed, 'a happy song. Because just as you said Lopez, you are a pain in the ass who is bumming us all out!' Santana laughed.

'Well I guess I do owe you guys a happy song.' She admitted defeat as she was dragged upstairs by the blondes to search Brittany's music library for a song.

**45**

They were standing in front of the glee club that Monday afternoon, ready to sing their song. 'so guys,' Mr Schu began; 'what do you have prepared for us today?'

'We just wanted to do something fun Mr Schu, lots of drama you know.' Quinn smiled at Santana, who returned the favour but looked down almost embarrassed.

'And, Brittany made us watch Enchanted like four times yesterday so..' Santana laughed.

'Yeah we got it guys,' he chuckled, 'take it away.' The music began as Santana took the first line;

_Ever, ever after…_

Brittany then took over for the first verse, the three girls standing in a line in front of the club with Santana in the middle.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
>Deep down inside we want to believe they still do<br>In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
>Let's just admit we all want to make it too<em>

They all joined in on the chorus, Brittany occasionally breaking away to do some backing vocals with Quinn and Santana taking the lead.

_Ever ever after  
>If we just don't get it our own way<br>Ever ever after  
>It may only be a wish away<em>

Quinn took over, singing the second verse almost directly to Santana as she grabbed the brunettes right hand.

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
>Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe<br>Unafraid, unashamed  
>There is joy to be claimed in this world<br>You even might wind up being glad to be you_

Again they all joined in, harmonising perfectly all with huge grins on their face.

_Ever ever after  
>Though the world will tell you it's not smart<br>Ever ever after  
>The world can be yours if you let your heart<br>Believe in ever after_

Finally Santana took over, singing the hardest part of the song. They had rehearsed in a different arrangement the day before but Santana's voice fit this part of the song perfectly.

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
>Your head feels it's spinning<br>Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
>Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through<em>

And then they all came together to sing the final verse.

_To ever ever after  
>Forever could even start today<br>Ever ever after  
>Maybe it's just one wish away<br>Your ever ever after  
>Oh, for ever ever after<em>

The song ended with all of the girls smiling at each other. Mr Schu walking up to the front clapping them with the rest of the glee club. 'Really good guys,' He commented.

'Thanks Mr Schu.' They all spoke in unison which only made them laugh harder. Their teacher couldn't help but smile at them.

**46**

Brittany and Santana walked out of the choir room hand in hand, chatting and smiling like they used to, when they were once again blocked off by a mountain of a football player. 'Karofski.' Santana said bluntly, looking up at him.

'Nice face, if you ask me it's an improvement.' He snickered at them and began walking around them. Santana however, had had enough. She stuck out her left foot and Karofski went tumbling over it, stumbling into the nearest row of lockers. 'You did not just do that.' He shouted, Brittany stepping back and trying to drag Santana with her. But the Latina wasn't moving.

'You need to listen to me bitch..' He began walking over to them threateningly.

'No, you listen to me meathead,' Santana's outburst stopped him abruptly, just as he was about to flatten her against the locker.

'What?' He questioned, anger flooding through his voice.

'I said listen.' She had ushered Brittany to the side, Quinn, Kurt and Rachel standing with her, having just come out of the choir room and were looking on cautiously.

'Brittany what's going on? Do we need the guys?' Rachel asked.

'No give her a minute.' Brittany assured them, 'she needs to do this.' Kurt squeezed her hands.

'You need to leave me and Brittany, and the whole glee club for that matter, alone.'

'What makes you think..'

'Uh-uh, I'm not done.' She pushed her finger into his chest forcing him backwards. 'I know, alright. I know your dirty little secret and you will leave all of us the hell alone unless you want that secret to spread around this school like wildfire. Do you understand me?' Karofski looked absolutely gob smacked, lost for words. 'I said do you understand me!'

'You don't know what you're talking about.' He lent right in to her face, 'you'll regret this.' And with that he walked away, glaring at everyone around. A small crown had formed but upon seeing that a fight was not about to go down, they all dispersed. 'Well played.' Kurt grinned at her as she took Brittany's hand.

'Thanks. I have a feeling that he wont be bothering us any more.' She smiled, following Quinn and Rachel down the hall to English.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

**47**

Two weeks had passed. Since Santana had confronted Karofski in the hall he hadn't even glanced at them, and Santana's mother and father had left her alone. She had been living with Brittany and her family, and she actually felt like she was part of their family. Brittany's father worked a lot, but he came back from his trips often to see everyone. He was the complete opposite of Mr Lopez, sweet, caring, and he didn't hit his children. He didn't even consume alcohol, like ever. The entire Peirce family was blonde too, every one of them, so most of the time when they all went out Santana stuck out like a sore thumb. She didn't mind though, she actually felt wanted. More importantly, with Brittany, she felt loved. And she never wanted anything to change. The following Monday afternoon the glee club had rehearsal as usual. Santana was actually laughing, talking to Mike and Tina about something or other, whilst Brittany was chatting with Rachel and Quinn. 'She's happy.' Quinn smiled looking over at the Latina, Brittany beaming.

'Yeah, she's doing really well.'

'That's thanks to you B, you helped her.' Rachel pointed out, Brittany blushing.

'We all helped her.' Brittany corrected, as Mr Schu came into the room, finally relieved to see a completely happy choir room. They all took their seats and waited for the lesson to begin.

'Okay, so, anyone have anything for us before we get started?' He asked as he put his stuff down in his office. Coming back out he only saw one hand in the air. 'Santana, come on up.' He grinned, happy to see the Latina take more of an interest in glee.

'So, I know I've done this a lot recently.' She looked at Brittany, 'but I honestly don't think I would be standing here without you guys,' she took Brittany's hand. 'One of you especially.' Brittany smiled up at her. 'So I wanted to show you how much you've helped me.' The music started as she walked back to the centre of the room.

_Is this a dream?  
>If it is,<br>Please don't wake me from this high.  
>I'd become comfortably numb,<br>Until you opened up my eyes,  
>To what it's like,<br>When everything's right.  
>I can't believe.<em>

Brittany was completely lost in her, listening to every word she was saying, and grinning like an idiot.

_You found me,  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through,<br>All of my confusion,  
>The ups and the downs,<br>And you still didn't leave.  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see,<br>You found me  
>You found me<em>

Rachel and Quinn were sitting behind the blonde, each putting a hand on her shoulders. She took them in each of her hands and gave them a squeeze, thanking them.

_So, here we are,  
>That's pretty far,<br>When you think of where we've been._

Santana walked over to Brittany, and letting go of the two girls behind her, she took Santana's hands in her own.

_No going back  
>I'm fading out,<br>All that has faded me within.  
>You're by my side,<br>Now everything's fine,  
>I can't believe,<em>

With the drums leading up to the chorus, Santana bounced back to the centre of the room, taking in everyone around her. All smiling.

_You found me,  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know just where I would be?  
>Yeah, you broke through,<br>All of my confusion,  
>The ups and the downs,<br>And you still didn't leave,  
>I guess that you saw what nobody could see,<br>You found me  
>You found me<em>

_And I was hiding  
>'Til you came along<br>And showed me where I belong._

She looked at Brittany. Really looked at her. And then gently sang right to her, asking the questions she was singing.

_You found me,  
>When no one else was lookin'<br>How did you know?  
>How did you know?<em>

_You found me  
><em>_When no one else was lookin'  
>Yeah you broke through<br>All of my confusion  
>The good and the bad<br>And the things in between  
>You found me<br>You found me _

The music stopped and Brittany immediately jumped up, pulling Santana into a tight hug. 'That was awesome,' the blonde whispered, leading her back to their seats and letting Mr Schu continue with the lesson.

**48**

'So,' Brittany was swinging Santana's hand back and forth as they walked home from school after glee. 'What do you want to do tonight?'

'I don't mind B, do you want to watch a movie or something?' She replied, turning to look at the blonde.

'Yeah, can we watch Enchanted again?' Santana laughed.

'How did I know that's what you wanted to watch.' She laughed again.

'Please San, I really like it.'

'I know you do B, of course we can watch it.' Brittany jumped for joy and planted a kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

'Santana.' They heard the deep voice behind them, the mans shadow almost blocking the low sun as he approached them. They spun around and started to step backwards. The man raised his hands in defence. 'Please, just listen to me.'

'Dad… what…?' Santana didn't know what to think. She hadn't seen him in over two weeks, and the last time she was in his company he had hurt her and threatened her girlfriend.

'Please.' He repeated, and Santana knew he was sober because he had said please and he wasn't swearing.

'What do you want?' Brittany asked for her.

'I just wanted to apologise, sweetheart,' he stepped closer but Brittany dragged Santana back, almost putting the brunette behind her. 'Okay.' He stopped.

'I think you've done enough dad, can you go now.' She didn't look at him, she couldn't.

'Baby, I just wanted to talk to you. I've been seeing someone, going to meetings for, you know, the drinking and everything.' He looked down as Santana looked up at him. 'I just wanted to know if you could ever forgive your mother and me, if you would come home to us?'

'Honestly,' he looked up at her. 'I don't know.'

'Santana, no!' Brittany cried, 'you're never going back there.' Mr Lopez glared at the blonde.

'Just think about it, please.' He looked at Santana one more time, who nodded, before he walked away. Brittany only began to speak again once she was sure he had gone.

'Santana, what the hell? You cant think about going back to them.' Brittany pleaded with her.

'Brit,' She took the blonde's hands.

'No, you cant.'

'B, you don't understand.' And Santana left it at that, the girls walking back to Brittany's in silence.

**49**

Brittany was up all night. She was looking down at her girlfriend, trying to understand her thought process. How could she even think about going back to them? After how much they hurt her, and resented her. How could she want to go back to them? Not a month ago she wasn't able to sleep at night because of them, and now, now he reaches out to her once and she's willing to go running back? Brittany didn't understand that. She got out of bed and went down to her kitchen for a glass of water, her mother walking in a few minutes later. 'Hey Brit,' she whispered. 'Why are you up?' Her mother asked, pouring herself some milk.

'I couldn't sleep.' She admitted. 'Mum?'

'What is it sweetie?' She asked, sitting next to her eldest child on one of the kitchen stools.

'Santana's dad talked to us on the way home from school today.' She said bluntly, Mrs Peirce letting the look of shock wash over her face.

'Are you girls alright, he didn't..'

'No, mum, we're fine. He just wanted to talk to Santana.' She let out a sigh of relief.

'Well what did he say?' She stroked her daughters hair.

'He wants her to go back home with him.'

'And you don't think she should.' Mrs Pierce stated.

'Well do you?' Brittany shot back.

'I think, that if her parents are genuinely trying to fix things, if they really want to get better, they will need Santana to help them.'

'Mum! I cant believe…'

'Brit, honey, all I'm saying is that they are her family, they're all she has apart from us. If she wants to try and sort this mess out, it's her decision, not ours.'

'What if they're lying, what if they keep hurting her?' Brittany was close to tears.

'Oh baby, you know we wont let that happen. She is staying with us through this I promise you. I wont let her go back to that house any time soon, but if she needs to speak to them, to see them. Then she has every right to. Okay?'

'Yeah, okay,' Brittany said grumpily.

'And if you want to be a good girlfriend, you will support her.' Brittany smiled and nodded. 'Now, go to sleep.' She planted a kiss on her head and took her milk upstairs, leaving Brittany to process everything.

**50**

Santana and Brittany hadn't said much to each other since the interaction with Mr Lopez. It was walking through the halls at school when Brittany decided to break the silence. 'So I talked to my mum last night.' Santana stared into her locker and put her book on the top shelf. 'She said I needed to support you, so I'm okay with whatever you want to do.' The brunette closed her locker. 'San?'

'Look, Brit, I have no idea what I'm going to do, okay. I just need some time to think about it.' She smiled at Brittany and gently lifted her hand to plant a kiss on it.

'Okay, but talk to me. And my mum. We can help you.' She grinned at the brunette who nodded. 'Come on, we have Spanish with Mr Schu.' She pulled on her girlfriends arm but she didn't follow. 'What's the matter?'

'I need to think B, like I said.'

'But we have class?' Brittany looked confused.

'I already speak Spanish, remember. And Mr Schu wont care.' She let go of Brittany's hand. 'I just need to be alone right now, but I promise I'll find you at lunch. Alright?' She smiled.

'Sure,' Brittany said, and Santana could hear the disappointment in her voice.

'Please don't be mad at me Brittany.' Santana looked to the floor.

'I'm not, I swear. I'll see you at lunch.' She planted a kiss on her lips and then headed for Mr Schu's classroom.

**51**

Santana once again found herself in the auditorium. It was kind of, poetic, she thought, being back where she started. She saw one of the band members had left their guitar behind, she didn't think they would mind her borrowing it for a song. Picking it up in one hand, a stool in the other, she set up in the middle of the stage. She sat on the stool and looked out into the empty auditorium, loving the serenity and peacefulness of it. Then she placed the guitar on her knees and began to play;

_I was the one who would always jump in first,  
><em>_I didn't think twice to look behind.  
><em>_Got such a good feeling just from playing in the dirt,  
><em>_Once when I was little. _

_We could build a rocket, fly to the moon,  
><em>_Leave Tuesday morning, be back for noon.  
><em>_There wasn't nothing, nothing, that we couldn't do,  
><em>_Oh, once when I was little.  
><em>_Mmm, once, when I was little. _

She looked up again and stared out into the crowd, imagining what other life she could have had instead of this one. Of course, if she was someone else, she would never had met Brittany. She felt, old. Like she had lived a lifetime already. A life filled with things she wanted to forget.

_Yeah I could dream more then,  
><em>_I could believe more then,  
><em>_That the world, could only get better.  
><em>_I could be free more then,  
><em>_I could pretend more then,  
><em>_That this life, could only show me good times.  
><em>_Once when I was little. _

She was just as immersed in this song as the first time someone had snuck in to watch her, so it only made sense that she didn't notice this time either. Someone was watching her from the back of the auditorium as she continued into the next part of the song.

_There was a time when I trusted everyone._

_There was no place I wouldn't go.  
><em>_Spent all day on the hillside, oh yeah,  
><em>_Once when I was little.  
><em>_Yeah, once, when I was little._

_Yeah I could dream more then,  
><em>_I could believe more then,  
><em>_That the world, could only get better.  
><em>_I could be free more then,  
><em>_I could pretend more then,  
><em>_That this life, could only show me good times.  
><em>_Once when I was little. _

She got up from the stool, holding the guitar close to her chest as she walked to the edge of the stage. Still unaware that she was being watched as the song grew in intensity, her voice becoming raspier by the second.

_I used to feel so strong,  
><em>_Even when they'd tell me, tell me I was wrong.  
><em>_That I cant live in a magic world, because it's time for me to grow up,  
><em>_And I've got to live like the rest of them._

_Well I could dream more then,  
><em>_I could believe more then,  
><em>_That the world, could only get better.  
><em>_I could be free more then,  
><em>_I could pretend more then,  
><em>_That this life, could only show me good times.  
><em>_Once when I was little. _

The song began to slow, strumming only a few more times as she sang the final verse;

_So here comes the next one, next in line.  
><em>_Stay as young as you can, for the longest time.  
><em>_Coz those days fly by, just like a breeze just passing though through.  
><em>_Once when I was little. _

Her head shot up at the sound of slow clapping coming out of the darkness. 'Hello?' She called.

'You're really good Santana.' Said the voice as the figure walked out into the light.

'Mr Schu? What are you doing here?' She set the guitar back down and sat on the edge of the stage.

'I think I should be asking you that, seeing as you're supposed to be in my lesson right now.'

'Sorry about that I just…' She looked at the ground.

'I know Santana, Brittany broke about five minutes into the lesson and told me why you weren't in class.' Santana smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. 'But you should have come and spoken to me about it, and not just skipped my class. Other teachers will not be as understanding.'

'I know Mr Schu, and I am sorry, I just don't know what to do now.' She swung her legs, kicking the front of the stage as Mr Schu jumped up next to her.

'You should do what your heart is telling you. We will support you and help you in whatever you choose, but ultimately, none of us can decide for you.' He put his arm around her shoulder. 'What do you want Santana, honestly and truly, if you could have one thing in the whole world.' She began to speak but Mr Schu stopped her; 'And it cant have blonde hair and blue eyes.' She smiled.

'Honestly?' She felt the tears forming. 'I want my family back Mr Schu.'

'Okay then.' He jumped off of the stage. 'I'm going to help you get them back. But no more skipping.'

'Okay Mr Schu, I promise.' She smiled as she watched him turn to leave.

'And I mean it Santana.'

'What?' She wiped her nose.

'You are, really good at what you do. Surpassed all of my expectations, by a long way, and I'm really proud of you.' He smiled and walked out of the auditorium without another word.

**52**

The next day, with the help of Mr Schu, Santana had arranged to meet with her dad. She was going to one of his AA meetings after school that day to see the progress he was making. He was in a group filled with other members so she wouldn't be in an isolated situation with him.

'You're really doing this then?' Rachel asked, as she and the other members of glee stared at the Latina standing in front of them, Mr Schu by her side.

'Yeah,' she exhaled, 'I think so.' Mr Schu shot her a reassuring smile.

'Why?' Puck asked angrily, 'you should want to smash his face in more than all of us!'

'Noah, calm down.' Mr Schu saw Santana shrink away from the comment. 'Santana has decided this, and we will support her. But we though you guys should know what was going on.'

'What do you think about this Brit?' Quinn asked, looking at the blonde behind her.

'I think Santana knows what she's doing, and I trust her to ask for help if she needs it, so I'm on board all the way.' Santana smiled at her, the rest of the glee club still looking sceptical but no one said anything more about it.

'You okay?' Quinn asked, as she and Santana sat at the lunch table waiting for Brittany and Rachel. 'San?'

'Oh, sorry Q, I was just thinking.' Santana smiled at her, playing with the salad on her plate.

'About after school?'

'Yeah, I think I'm nervous.' She admitted, munching on a small piece of cucumber.

'You know Brit would go with you if you asked her.' Quinn pointed out.

'Yeah, I know, but I don't think she's too happy about it.' Santana looked up. 'I think she's only supporting me to avoid an argument.' She laughed, Quinn taking her hand.

'She's supporting you because she loves you, just like the rest of us.' Quinn gave her hand a squeeze, 'but seriously, if you need someone to go with you.'

'Thanks Quinn but I need to do this, alone.'

'Okay.' Quinn agreed without fuss, and they went back to eating their lunch.

**53**

The final bell rang, butterflies tickling the inside of Santana's stomach. She should be with all of her friends in glee right now. Not going to an alcoholics anonymous meeting with her abusive father. Did she really want to do this? She thought to herself as she walked through the halls, feeling incredibly vulnerable without Brittany attached to her. She would even settle for Berry to be by her side as long as she wasn't alone. But no one was with her. Not today. She walked out of the school, heading for the community centre where the AA meetings were held. What should have been a ten minute walk took her closer to half an hour to complete. She was questioning whether she had made the right decision all the way there. But looking up at the building she knew she had to go in, she had to give him at least one shot simply because they were related. So she pushed open the doors and walked into the reception, a dark haired woman smiling at her from behind the desk. 'Hi there, how can I help you?' She sounded pleasant enough.

'Erm, I'm looking for my,' she paused, 'my dad. He has a meeting here today at 4.'

'Okay, can I take his name? I'll see if he's signed in today.' She was still smiling.

'Lopez, Javier Lopez.'

'Oh, Dr Lopez is your father!' She sounded cheerful at this realisation.

'Yeah.'

'He's a lovely man isn't he, very friendly, and I love how he's getting help with his little alcohol issues. Shows he's a man with principles.' She grinned widely.

'Yeah, if you say so.' Santana amused her, not wanting to get into the inner depravities of her father with a complete stranger. It was either smile and agree or blow up in front of her, tell her all of the horrible things her father was really capable of.

'Here we go, he's in room four, through the doors and on your right.' She still wouldn't stop smiling, she guessed that a happy receptionist might benefit the place due to all of the depressing shit that went down there.

'Thanks.' Santana said, before quickly walking away.

**54**

Santana gently pushed open the door to room four, not wanting to disturb the people on the other side. Her effort was to no avail, she realised, as she stepped into the room with about eight gloomy looking people staring back at her. 'Hi,' she said gently, and then she spotted her father. He got up and came over to the door. She quickly came into the room and closed the door behind her before he could get close enough to touch her, and moved round to the other side of the circle.

'Everyone, this is my daughter, Santana. I asked her to sit in with me today.' They all greeted her quietly and she smiled back at them, not really taking her eyes off of her father. He took his seat as Santana lent against the far wall. Not wanting to make herself comfortable in case she needed to bolt. 'So, would you like to start Javier, seeing as we have a special guest with us today.' The guy running the meeting looked just as depressed as the rest of them.

'Thanks Tom,' He smiled at the man, Tom, apparently. 'So I did some things, whilst I was, under the influence. I hurt my daughter and I need to apologise for that.' He stared into Santana's eyes, and she genuinely wanted to believe he had stopped drinking, and that this just wasn't some trick to get her home. 'I hurt you, Santana, and I regret it every day. You need to know how deeply sorry I am.' She felt the tears fall down her face and quickly wiped them away with her hand. 'I let the alcohol control me because I wasn't strong enough to resist it. I know now that I was wrong, that I caused you so much pain, that I drove you out of your home. Our home. And I need to know that there's even a chance, of you forgiving me.' He looked at her desperately.

'I,' she cleared her throat, 'I don't know.' She whispered.

'Sweetheart, I am so sorry.' He was even tearing up himself, if it was an act it was a good one. Santana shuffled her feet, moving away from the wall.

'I cant do this.' She said, before running to the door as more tears fell down.

'Santana!' She heard him calling after her, but she was gone. She rushed past the smiling woman in reception, not hearing something she said to her as she ran out into the fresh air. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes were clouded with tears, and she ran to the place she felt safest. She ran back to Brittany.

**55**

'Brit!' She called, running down the deserted hallway towards the choir room, and as she ran into the room she found Brittany already on her feet and coming towards her, the rest of the glee club looking on.

'Santana, are you okay?' She pulled the blonde into her, holding on tightly to the back of her shirt and covering her shoulder with tears.

'I,' she choked, 'I thought I could do it, I thought I could be near him and look at him, and..' She was overcome with more tears, bursting out for longer than she thought was possible.

'It's okay,' Brittany said, stroking the back of her head with one hand and rubbing her shoulder with another as she pulled the brunette away to look at her. Brittany took her hand and led her over to the first row of chairs, sitting her down between Rachel and Quinn, before kneeling in front of her. Then she began to sing;

_Breath in, breathe out,  
><em>_Tell me all of your doubts,  
><em>_Everybody bleeds this way, just the same.  
><em>_Breath in, breath out,_

_Move on and break down,  
><em>_If everyone goes away, I will stay.  
><em>_We push and pull,  
><em>_And fall down sometimes._

_But I'm not letting go,  
><em>_You hold the other line.  
><em>_Coz there is a light, in your eyes,  
><em>_In your eyes. _

She grabbed Santana's hands in her own after wiping away some of her tears, looking deep into her eyes and never looking away.

_Hold on and hold tight  
><em>_If I'm out of your sight,  
><em>_And everything keeps moving on, moving on.  
><em>_Hold on, hold tight,  
><em>_Make it through another night,  
><em>_And every day there comes a song with the dawn. _

Brittany stood up and smiled down at Santana, face drained and soaked in her own tears, but she had calmed down now, and was only focused on the girl in front of her.

_We push and pull,  
><em>_And fall down sometimes.  
><em>_But I'm not letting go,  
><em>_You hold the other line._

Puck had picked up his guitar and started to follow along, as well as Finn on the drums and some other members of the band who knew the song. Mr Schu stood grinning at Brittany, and how she was dealing with the situation.

_Coz there is a light, in your eyes,  
><em>_In your eyes.  
><em>_There is a light, in your eyes,  
><em>_In your eyes. _

She knelt in front of Santana once more, cupping her cheek with her right hand, Santana holding on to it and planting a kiss on her palm.

_Breath in and breathe out,  
><em>_Breath in and breathe out,  
><em>_Breath in and breathe out,  
><em>_Breath in and breathe out, _

There was finally a smile on the Latina's face again, and Brittany had put it there. She kissed her head before making her way back to a standing position and continuing the song.

_Look left, look right,  
><em>_To the moon in the night,  
><em>_And everything under the stars, is in your arms.  
><em>_Coz there is a light, in your eyes,  
><em>_In your eyes.  
><em>_There is a light, in your eyes,  
><em>_In your eyes.  
><em>_There is a light, in your eyes,  
><em>_In your eyes._

The music faded, Santana standing up and clinging on to Brittany for dear life. The blonde simply signalling to Mr Schu that she was taking her home, and that they would see everyone tomorrow. He acknowledged her with a nod, watching her lead the now calm Latina out of the classroom.

**55**

A few hours later, Santana and Brittany were lying next to each other on the blonde's bed. Neither had said a word since Brittany's song. 'Thank you.' Santana whispered.

'For what?' Brittany propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at the brunette.

'For calming me down.' She smiled, 'from what I remember I was pretty hysterical.'

'Yeah, you were.' Brittany agreed, the Latina giggling next to her. Brittany couldn't resist her any longer, and planted a kiss on her lips. Santana moved her hand up to Brittany's cheek as she embraced the blonde, Brittany always knew just what to say, or do, to relax her. The blonde pulled away, still smiling down over her. 'What was that for?' Santana asked, holding onto her girlfriend's hand.

'I just really wanted to kiss you.'

'Well, I'm here all week.' Santana joked, moving herself up so that she was leaning on the pillows behind them.

'So, do you want to talk about it?' Brittany felt her hand tense, Santana clearly not wanting to talk about it. But to the blonde's surprise, she did.

'He just kept apologising. Over and over again.' She looked straight ahead, Brittany completely focused on her. 'And the damn receptionist just went on about what a lovely man he was, and I'm so confused.' She turned to face Brittany, her tears almost making a comeback. 'I don't know what to believe any more B.' Brittany pulled her into a hug, burying her face in her oversized sweatshirt.

'I know, I know.' She stroked her hair.

'And it's not fair to you Brit,' She sat back up, wiping her nose.

'What isn't fair?' Brittany looked confused.

'Any of this, you shouldn't have to deal with me and my fucked up family. All I'm doing is messing up your life.' She got up and walked out onto the balcony before Brittany could answer.

'Santana, it's raining..' Was the first thing that came to her mind as she went straight after the brunette. 'San come back inside.' She said from the inside of the sliding door, as she watched the brunettes breath leak out of her slowly.

'I'm okay out here B, I like the rain.' Brittany didn't believer her, so she stepped out on the balcony after her. 'Brit, what are you….?' She felt the blondes arms around her stomach, and her head leaning on her shoulder.

'You need to stop thinking that you are a burden to everyone, okay? I love you Santana. My family loves you and the glee club loves you. Got it?' She kissed Santana's shoulder and felt the brunette smile.

'Got it B,'

'So, if you want to try again with your dad, or your mum, I will be there with you.'

'Thanks Brit.' She stroked the pale arms around her, wondering how she got this lucky.

'So can we please go inside now, you know I don't like it when the sky falls.' Santana chuckled.

'Sure, come on.' She took Brittany by the hand and they went back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**56**

'Good afternoon glee club,' Mr Schu walked into the room that Wednesday afternoon, smiling.

'What's the grin for Mr Schu?' Lauren asked from her position at the back of the room next to Puck.

'Well, I have some news.'

'About what?' Quinn asked, Santana and Brittany looking up at her from their seats in the front row, Brittany running her hand up and down the inside of the Latina's arm.

'Principal Figgins has put in a request.'

'What kind of request?' Rachel asked, some of the glee clubbers looking rather uneasy about what Mr Schu could possible say.

'He has agreed to pay the rest of our Nationals money.' They all looked at each other, waiting for the catch.

'On the condition that….' Kurt started, waiting for Mr Schu to fill in the blanks.

'On the condition that we put on a performance for his church group this Sunday.' Mr Schu screwed up his face, waiting for the shouting and refusals, but nothing came. 'Wait, aren't you guys going to fight me on this?' He smiled, confused.

'No way Mr Schu, we're so close to Nationals now, we don't really have time to argue.' Finn informed him.

'And anyway, a performance is a performance. And we haven't done a church before so it could be fun.' Mercedes smiled at him, and he smiled back.

'Are there certain songs we have to sing though Mr Schu? It is a church after all.' Rachel asked.

'Well Figgins said we could pick our own songs, he wants us to do at least five so I will be picking three soloists and then two group numbers. Obviously we cant do songs with profanities in then Puck.' He looked at the football player who had raised his hand, Mr Schu knowing how to answer his question before he asked it. 'So, everyone be her on time tomorrow and I'll tell you who is singing, then we can focus on songs. Sound good?'

'Yeah, cool Mr Schu.' Some of them said, others nodding, and then they sat and listened to Mr Schu talk about Jazz music for the rest of the hour.

**57**

'Should we be worried?' Kurt asked randomly, as he and Mercedes along with Brittany and Santana sat in the Lima Bean drinking coffee after glee was over.

'About what?' Mercedes questioned, and he looked at the other two girls.

'Karofski. He hasn't said or done anything to any of us since Santana laid down the law, I'm just a bit, cautious.'

'Well Karofski did say I would regret what I said to him afterwards.' Santana remembered, speaking without thinking as Brittany turned to her.

'He said what?' She looked shocked, and partially angry that Santana didn't tell her.

'Oh crap, you didn't know about that did you.' She tried to smile sweetly, and assure Brittany that it didn't mean anything.

'Wait, how did you get him to back off anyway?' Mercedes wondered, Kurt shooting Santana a panicked look.

'Oh, I just made up some bull shit about knowing one of his secrets.' She covered well.

'What's his secret?' Man she just wouldn't give up, so Santana replied;

'I have no idea, everyone has secrets though so it wasn't hard to trick him into thinking I knew one.' It wasn't lying exactly, was it?

'Well, that's pretty smart, I guess.'

'Kurt's idea, thank him.' Santana shifted the attention away from herself.

'All I am saying,' Kurt put his hands in the air, 'is that no one has been slushied in a long time. I think we should all be on the look out.' He went back to his coffee.

'So you think he has nothing better to do, than think of ways to torment us?' Santana rolled her eyes, 'come on porcelain, he must have a life.'

'Just watch it when you're around him okay, I know you guys have some classes with him.'

'Fine, whatever, so. Who do you think will get the solos for this church thing?' Santana stole a bite of Brittany's muffin whilst they discussed songs to sing and then what they were going to do in New York for Nationals.

**58**

'Come on Mr Schu, you're killing us.' Puck pleaded, Mr Schu standing at the front of the room knowing their line up for Figgins church performance.

'Okay,' he said finally. 'Group numbers. We will be performing 'One of Us' and 'Pure Imagination' from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.' He was met by a round of applause, but he knew that's not what they really wanted to know. 'And now, solos. I would like Puck, Mercedes and Santana,' she looked up, relatively surprised at his decision, 'to sing the solo's for us.' They were also given a round of applause, Brittany grinning at Santana and Kurt congratulating Mercedes, even though the round of applause was half hearted. 'So, you guys can pick you own songs but please, and I cant stress this enough Puck, make them church appropriate.' He smiled at them and then gave them the rest of the rehearsal time to practice the group numbers. Kurt and Quinn taking the lead in 'One of Us', and Rachel and Tina taking 'Pure Imagination.'

'Sounds great guys,' Mr Schu said at the end of the lesson. They were all clapping their efforts as the music faded, when a familiar face appeared at the doorway.

'You are wonderful.' She commented, but was met by a series of frowns, Mr Schuester walking in front of the kids.

'Mum? What are you doing here?' Santana stepped up next to him.

'I,' she took a step into the room and then stopped. 'I came to see you honey, your father said you were pretty upset. At his meeting, I mean, and I wanted to make sure you're okay now.' She smiled.

'Why do you care?' Santana glared at her, Brittany moving up next to her and entwining their fingers. Mrs Lopez cringed at this action and quickly focused back on Santana.

'You're still my daughter Santana, I need to know if my child is okay.'

'Mrs Lopez, I don't think this is the place for this conversation. Why don't you let me call you.' Mr Schu was managing the situation. 'I can arrange a formal setting for you and Santana to talk things out, like I did for your husband.'

'That's very generous of you Mr?'

'Schuester.' He filled in for her.

'Mr Schuester,' she smiled. 'But it isn't necessary. I know my daughter will do the right thing here.' She smiled one last time at Santana and then left, Brittany now wrapping her arm completely around Santana's.

'Okay, your mum, freaks me out.' Finn said in an attempt to break the silence.

'Yeah, welcome to my world.' Santana joked.

'You okay?' Brittany hugged her.

'No, not even close.' She smiled, but they all knew she was terrified. And with a mother that creepy, who wouldn't be.

**59**

'What did she mean by you doing the right thing?' Rachel asked, as she and Quinn sat on Brittany's bed whilst Santana braided her girlfriends long blonde hair.

'She's trying to get me to come home,' Santana informed them, 'just like my dad was when he invited me to that AA meeting.'

'So you think they're lying to get you home?' Quinn asked, Santana nodding as she wrapped the last band around the bottom of Brittany's hair.

'All done B,' She said, hopping onto the bed next to Rachel.

'Thanks,' She grinned and played with the long braid as she too went over to the bed, bringing a bowl of popcorn with her. Thankfully Quinn hadn't brought a scary movie this time.

'But why lie? Surely you would leave again if things went back to the way they were.'

'Yeah well, it's all fucking mind games with them. Trust me I lived with them for more than sixteen years and I still don't know which parts were real.'

'Don't worry Santana, we all have your back okay.' Rachel smiled at her.

'Yeah, your mum is incredibly creepy walking around the school and watching us, so I wouldn't be surprised if a restraining order is taken out.' Quinn joked, but noticed Santana wasn't laughing.

'You never know Q.' She replied, eating some popcorn from the bowl her girlfriend brought over.

'You think they would go that far? That you would actually need to file for a restraining order?' Rachel couldn't believe that a child would ever have to do that to their parents.

'Come on Rachel,' But then she realised Rachel had never met her dad. 'Quinn, B, you've seen my dad. Can you honestly tell me now that a restraining order is out of the question?' They both remained silent. 'And Rachel, you met my mum earlier, who knows what crazy shit she has planned.'

'I guess I see your point, she did seem resistant to the idea of Brittany.'

'She wants to fix Santana, she said this was all my fault.' Brittany looked up from her magazine as Santana shot Rachel a 'thank you very much' look. 'But we know that's not true Brit,' she took her hand. 'It' their fault, not ours.'

'Yeah I know that San, it just sucks.' She smiled at her, and then pulled the Latina in to a hug.

'I know, it sucks immensely.' She said, voice muffled in Brittany's shoulder.

'Okay, I need to pee.' Brittany jumped off of the bed as they laughed at her, heading to the bathroom.

'Santana, I'm so sorry,' Rachel said once Brittany was out of earshot.

'Don't worry about it, my mum has this warped view of the world. My dad to. If I don't bring home a respectable man to present to my parents they believe I will burn in hell.' She laughed.

'What's so funny?' Quinn asked.

'Nothing. Absolutely nothing.' Santana got up and walked over to the balcony doors. She moved the curtain over to look out, raining again.

**60**

'Ready for this guys?' Mr Schu said that Sunday, his glee club standing in their Sunday best outside their principal's church. They all nodded, slightly nervous but eager to perform, and then Figgins came out of the building to welcome them. 'William! Right on time.' He shook Mr Schuester's hand and then turned to the kids. 'Children, I hope you have a great show planned for us. Nothing, inappropriate, I hope Mr Puckerman?'

'Why does everyone ask me that?' He said, causing the rest of the club to laugh at him.

'Anyway, shall we find our seats?' Mr Schu then ushered them into the church. They had to listen to the service, and then they would be called upon to do their songs. Santana managed to keep Brittany awake, and all Rachel was trying to do was see around Kurt's hat, but then their principal took the stage. 'And now, ladies and gentlemen, I have a treat for you. The McKinley high glee club have come to perform for us, honouring the hundredth service since the renovation of this church. So, William, take it away.' They were clapped up onto the stage and performed 'Pure Imagination.' After this, Puck took to the stage to perform My Chemical Romance's 'Sing', followed by Mercedes doing a heart wrenching version of 'I Look To You.' Santana was up next, nervousness taking her over. She didn't know why she was nervous. It might have been that only Mr Schu knew what she was singing, the song not being an obvious choice so many of the glee club probably wouldn't have heard it. Mr Schu called her onto the stage, her knee length cream dress swaying as she did so with some of the beads sparkling under the hot lights of the stage area. She turned to the right and positioned herself on the stool to the piano, looked to the band and then started playing;

_A beautiful and blinding morning,  
><em>_The world outside begins to breathe.  
><em>_See clouds arriving without warning,  
><em>_I need you here, to shelter me.  
><em>_And I know that, only time will tell us how,  
><em>_To carry on without each other._

_So keep me awake, to memorise you,  
><em>_Give me more time, to feel this way.  
><em>_We cant stay, like this forever,  
><em>_But I can have you next to me, today._

'I've never heard this before. What is it?' Finn asked Rachel, who was watching the Latina's subtle performance.

'It's called 'Awake,' by Josh Groban. It's such a beautiful song..' She whispered, and then she put her hand on Brittany's knee beside her, she knew Santana picked this for her without telling anyone.

_If I could make these moments endless,  
><em>_If I could stop, the winds of change.  
><em>_If we just keep our eyes wide open,  
><em>_Then everything, will stay the same.  
><em>_And I know that, only time will tell me how,  
><em>_We'll carry on without each other._

The Latina finally broke her stare on the black and white keys in front of her and turned to look at Brittany. Her eyes looked like diamonds, sparkling blue every time they moved under the lights, and Santana could see that she was going to cry.

_So keep me awake, to memorise you,  
><em>_Give me more time, to feel this way.  
><em>_We cant stay, like this forever,  
><em>_But I can have you next to me, today.  
><em>_We'll let tomorrow wait,  
><em>_You're here right now, with me.  
><em>_And all my fears just fall away,  
><em>_And you are all I see. _

She began a stunning piano solo. It was quiet and understated, and completely perfect for the event. The church was silent, absent of any noise that wasn't a piano, and everyone was fixated on her.

_We cant stay, like this forever,  
><em>_But I have you here today.  
><em>_We'll remember,  
><em>_Oh, we'll remember,  
><em>_Remember all the love we share today. _

She played the final notes, resting her hands on the keys for a moment once the song was over, and then she looked at Mr Schu. He was tearing up. She would have taken a sense of pride in this accomplishment, but they all knew Mr Schu welled up more often than Berry, so all she did was smile at him. There was a massive round of applause as the rest of the glee club joined her onstage, Brittany grabbing her hand and wiping her tears as the music for 'One of Us' began to play. Their rendition was flawless, and they had the entire place singing along and cheering at the end. The whole day was a success, a happy escape from everything else.

**61**

Mr Schu praised them all the way out of the church, agreeing to take them for ice cream as a thank you for a job well done. 'Congratulations guys,' Mr Schu shouted over the noise in the ice cream shop and held up his cone. 'For a great show, and to raising all of the money we needed for Nationals.' They cheered and raised their cones the same as their teacher, smiling and laughing at this wonderful new development.

'Only a month now until Nationals Mr Schu, any plans for song selection?'

'Not yet Rachel, these past few weeks have really opened my eyes to you guys, so I have a lot of thinking to do.' He grinned at her as she smiled and focused on her chocolate scoop. Santana and Brittany had found a quiet spot on a table for two, still near enough to the group to feel included but they had some privacy too.

'Was that song for me San?' Brittany asked, watching the Latina eat her ice cream.

'Yeah, it was.' She said nervously, playing with one of her bracelets after putting what was left of her ice cream in the trash. 'Was it, okay?' She looked up at Brittany.

'Was it okay?' She laughed, 'are you kidding me? It was gorgeous.'

'I'm glad you liked it.' She leaned over the table and kissed her on the lips, not caring who was looking until Quinn came over. 'Q, do you mind,' Santana said, 'I'm trying to get my mack on with this hot blonde.' She looked at Brittany who giggled.

'Well you might want to save it for the bedroom.' She said sadly, and then pointed the girls over to the far side of the ice cream shop.

'Shit,' Santana glared to the farthest table of two. 'Shit, shit,' She put her head in her hands out of frustration. What were her parents doing there?

'Do you want to go?' Quinn asked them, but Santana had had enough of their crap.

'No, Brit come with me okay.' She looked up at her girlfriend, grabbing her hand and confidently strutting over to her parents table.

'Santana, what..' Quinn called after her but she had a determined look on her face. Quinn needed to tell Mr Schu.

'Mum, dad.' She said, stopping in front of their table. She pulled Brittany behind her but still held her hand.

'Santana, what are you doing here?' Her mother smiled up at them sweetly, passing a sinister glance Brittany's way, which Santana noticed.

'Cut the crap,' She shouted at them, 'I know you're following me.'

'Santana we are doing nothing of the sort,' Mrs Lopez looked at her husband, fake innocence plastered all over their faces.

'Give me a break, at the school, now here, just back the hell off.'

'Sweetheart,' her father's turn, 'I can assure you we are not following you. We simply wanted some ice cream.'

'Okay, first of all, the only ice cream I've seen you guys eat was caked in booze. And second, if you're not following me, and this is supposed to be like any other of my normal days, then you wont mind if I do this.' She pulled Brittany besides her and kissed her. Right there in the shop, in front of everyone. Mr Schu and the glee club had made it over to them just in time to see the show, Puck staying in character by whistling at them. Santana pulled away, Brittany smiling. Proud of her girlfriend for showing everyone how she felt, and more so for standing up to her parents. 'So, if you don't mind. I think I'm going to go home, with my girlfriend.' Cheers and clapping erupted form the glee clubbers as the girls turned back to them, but before Santana could make it two feet, her father had burst out of his seat and grabbed her wrist. She let go of Brittany just in time, otherwise they both would have been dragged backwards. He pulled her over to the farthest wall, slamming her into it and putting his face right in front of hers.

'Listen to me you little whore,' She tried to turn away but he gripped her chin firmly with his free hand. 'You are going to burn in hell for your sins, unless you let your mother and I help you. We are your family Santana, we know what's best for you and it certainly isn't that girl.' Mr Lopez suddenly felt two pairs of strong hands on his back and shoulders as Mr Schu and the shop owner pulled him away from her. The rest of the glee club couldn't wipe the shocked, and scared, expressions off of their faces, as their teacher tried to physically restrain one of their parents.

'That girl,' Santana spat, 'is my family.' He glared at her with anger in his eyes, shaking out of the hold the two men had on him. He grabbed his wife by the hand and they left without another word. Santana leaning her had back against the wall and closing her eyes.

'Santana, are you alright?' Mr Schu put his had on her shoulder, noticing the red burn-like mark on her left wrist from her father's grip. She nodded gingerly, opening eyes filled with tears as Brittany came over to her. The whole place had come to a standstill and Santana couldn't help but feel exposed. 'I'm fine Mr Schu, thanks.' She began to walk out of the shop but Brittany caught her other wrist.

'Wait a minute okay, let them get far away before we go out there.' She could tell Brittany was scared, so she nodded, and let the blonde hug her gently as they sat back down with the rest of the glee club. None of them knew what to say.


End file.
